Silver Sorceress
by DemonSessama
Summary: When the Team discover and awaken Nalah the Silver Sorceress and accept her on to the team Nalah isn't prepared for the vast changes that exist in this modern world nor are the Team aware that beneath Nalah shining smile she has secrets, will she submit to the darkness of her mind and blood or will she rise and stand by her friends
1. Chapter 1

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah and the Grimiore also anything in italics is either a spell or in a different language. **

Chapter 1: - The Silver Sorceress

**Heartwood Forest **

**October 12****th**** 10:00 GMT**

The sunlight barely managed to filter through the dense forest area where the team stood as Superboy and M'gann were moving boulders out of a shrine like area I stood in my uniform the tingle of magic coursing in this area was unbelievable Aqualad, Artemis and Kid Flash were looking for anyone who was approaching the shrine.

Robin and me were inspecting the runes and writings carved on the walls "I don't know this language," Robin admitted shutting his computer I shook my head not knowing the language either a soft wind trickled through the forest and I thought I heard a voice whispering in a strange language.

Suddenly the magic tingle got stronger "Look we found something," M'gann voice called as she held up a book it had a white cover with silver grey runes in the centre was a glittering diamond, a golden latch held the covers close with another rune etched into, the other three arrived M'gann handed me the book and the magic I felt hummed through the book.

Suddenly a light began to shine from _**within **_the diamond the silver light began to encompass everyone a thin blue light began to spiral out and it entered my mouth then as suddenly as it started it was over and the light receded I collapsed to my knees still clutching the book.

"Zatanna are you okay?" Artemis asked rushing to my side along with Robin they helped me to stand up as I was unsteady whilst I stared at the book I placed my finger on the latch and it fell down and then it began to flick through the pages on its' own.

It then stopped on a page with strange writing that almost seemed to move "Who's that?" Artemis asked and I looked at the other page and there was a girl that appeared to be held by crystals and was sleeping I looked back at the writing to see that it had transformed into English.

"What in the world," Robin said as he touched the page with the girl on it before a sharp spike in energy tingled in the air "OW," Robin exclaimed and pulled back.

"What happened?" M'gann asked confused as we all looked at him.

"It shocked me," Robin said looking at the book I did as well confused as to why it didn't shock me or M'gann.

"Zatanna do you recognise anything?" Kaldur asked I flipped through the pages but most were in the same strange language the only clear page was the one it opened on.

"No, nothing is familiar," I said and closed the book but on the spine I was a symbol it was the waning, full and waxing phases of the moon all joined "Waiting I recognise this symbol," I said and showed it to them Robin pulled up a computer and began to search for it.

"My dad told me that it was the symbol of an old religion whose faith lay in the world, magic and an ultimate goddess said to have three sides to herself but no magician is exactly sure if the magic part of this religion was real," I said.

"The mission it is done and we are to return immediately and report our findings," Kaldur said.

"Ah man. I can't get a souvenir. Wait can I have the book?" KF asked and I glared at him.

"No this book is magic I… I…. I need to keep it with me ok," I said before going to the bio-ship.

'Well that was weird why did I react like that' I thought to myself confused and scared whilst I stared at the page that the English language was on, as I looked at it things began to seem familiar to me I noticed the other where on board and I decided to voice my thoughts.

"I was looking at the page and I was able recognise bits of this spell it is an older version but it seems to be an Awakening spell," I told them "Maybe I should try it out," I said as an afterthought.

"I do not think that is a good idea Zatanna we have no idea what the spell might actually do to anything you use it on," Kaldur said

We arrived back at the mountain and my father appeared to take me home to which I actually didn't mind when we arrived I showed him the book "Be careful Zatanna the few magicians alive today never understood what kind of magic these people used if any, do not take unnecessary risks unless you fully understand the spell," Dad warned me and I nodded before heading up to my room and I began to research these people and this spell.

**Gotham City **

**October 12****th**** 23:25**

I stood on a cliff with a treeline behind me whilst in front was a sharp plummet to the sea and a definite death but standing at the edge was a girl she wore what appeared to be an old version of leggings that were pale grey with a pair of pale grey boots over them however everything else was obscured by the silver cloak that she wore with a hood covering her face.

"_Return to me what you have stolen,"_ A voice demanded in a garbled language but I understood it behind me was a black figure that I couldn't see.

"_You shall never have it," _Another voice said and I turned to the girl who had turn around and stared at the figure in her had was a staff that had a white handle with runes etched into the top part of the staff almost looked like a cupped hand with the fingers pointing skyward.

"_Then it shall be your doom girl," _The voice declared and a bolt of magic shot forward the girl turned to me but I couldn't see what she looked like.

"_Help Me Robin," _The girl said before I woke up breathing heavily.

"I am defiantly not whelmed by that dream," I said to myself panting heavily from whatever that was unable to believe what had happened before collapsing back on to my bed that girl had called out my codename but I didn't recognise her at all 'Maybe everything will work itself out.' I thought before falling asleep.

**Mt. Justice **

**October 15****th**** 10:30**

I managed to enter the cave via the manual entrance not wishing to alert the Team to my attempt at sneaking in I began to look around for what I needed I had to complete that ritual.

I didn't know if near enough three whole days of investigating and preparation had managed to prepare me for doing it but the book and the girl seemed to reach out to me probably because I was a magician.

As I swept the area and managed to gather the necessary ingredients and tools I was stopped by Zatanna and M'gann "What are you doing Z?" Artemis asked looking at me with a suspicious look on her face whilst M'gann looked worried.

"I know Aqualad said not to but I couldn't help myself and I began to look into how to perform the ritual and I wanted to try it out on the girl in the book I think that spell is specially for her and some of the things I need are here and I think I might be able to find the girl using the globe," I told them.

They shared a look and probably a mental conversation before they both nodded "Me and M'gann have also been think about that for the past few day and we decided that we'll help you whoever that girl is must need our help and if she's evil well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Artemis said and I hugged her.

We arrived in the main area and M'gann scanned for the boys before revealing no body was close by Artemis activated the globe and I thought of a spell I could use.

"_Etacol eht latsyrc lrig_," I chanted but nothing happened I tapped my foot before looking at my bag pulling the book out I lay my hand on the image of the girl and repeated my enchantment and a location appeared near.

"The White Cliffs of Dover," Artemis said "Quite a way to run," She added and I nodded "Alright lets go," Artemis said and we headed for the hanger however none of us realised that a pair of blue eyes were watching us.

**White Cliffs of Dover **

**October 15****th**** 14:47 **

We arrived at the white cliffs and peered over the edge "So, how do we find the girl?" M'gann asked.

"I was thinking you could use your telepathy to sense for her," I said and M'gann did just that a few minutes passed by and I started to worry as it never took this long before when M'gann finally came back.

"I found her she was on the very edge of consciousness and her mind wasn't very active and I almost didn't find her but I know where she is," M'gann said before she levitated her and Artemis down to the cave.

"_Etativel_," I chanted and then levitated myself down to the other two we stepped into the cave but it was pitch black "_Thgil siht evac_," I chanted and light filled the cave we walked for a bit before coming to a huge crystal group and their just was depicted was the girl a silver hood covered her face and her body was obscured by the crystals her hands were crossed over her chest like a mummy her skin was pale but not an unhealthy pale.

"She seems….peaceful," Artemis said looking at the girl whilst I began to set up the ritual.

"But she desires freedom," M'gann said her eyes filled with understanding and sadness, me and Artemis look at M'gann confused.

"Her mind might not be conscious but she knows that she's imprisoned," M'gann explained.

"Does she know we're here?" I asked as Artemis pulled out her bow and set an arrow.

"No, she can't sense anything not our presence or how much time has passed between this happening to her and now," M'gann said and I finished preparing the ritual circle by placing five candle each in a different colour at different points and connecting each with a circle drawn in white chalk.

"What do you three think you're doing!?" Conner voice called out and we all looked up to see Conner, Kaldur, Wally and Robin looking at us.

"You can't stop me, she need help," I said preparing to enter meditation.

"Zatanna, I know that you think you can help this girl but what if she's evil and was placed here for a reason," Kaldur said but my determination to help this girl after what Miss Martian said would not be swayed.

"If she is evil then we stop her but I don't believe she is, only in need of help. My help," I said looking at her peaceful face.

"Very well then, I can see that there is no way to persuade you so we shall stay and help and the boys stood on either side of me with the girls.

Robin, Artemis and Wally to my left and Kaldur, M'gann and Conner to my right I nodded, placed the strange book in front of my feet and prepared my magic.

"_Retne a ecnart ot eraprep rof eht lautir!_" I chanted and I enter the trance as my magic gathered.

I stood next to Artemis worried for Zatanna but I noticed the preparations there were five candles arranged in a star shape and a circle connected each and runes were inscribed in the wax.

A purple candle was at the top with a forest green candle and flame red candle below it an ocean blue candle was diagonally across from the green candle and a pale yellow candle diagonally across from the red candle suddenly the room began to hum as if the very earth was responding to the spell.

"_Elpirt Sseddog fo eht dlo syaw_," Zatanna began but her voice seemed different "_Evig em ruoy rewop_," Zatanna finished the chant and then writing began to appear on the floor joining the candles we all stepped back to avoid the tremendous wind that began to blow as the cave shook the book we found seemed to glow as well.

"_Esaeler siht latsyrc renosirp_," Zatanna chanted as water and fire seemed to collect in the cave behind her a figure appeared at first it was a young maiden with a bow, then a middle age woman with a gentle smile and finally an old woman leaning on a staff.

The magic stopped and Zatanna stumbled before looking at the girl but nothing had changed "It didn't work," Zatanna sighed.

"Hey you did your best it might had be too much for you," I said placing a hand on her shoulder she smiled at me until a small moan echoed through the silent cave we all turned to look to see the girl from the crystal pushing herself up.

As she steadied herself she looked around the place she was wearing a pair of pale grey old style leggings with pale grey boots over them through the silver cloak she wore which ended just above her knees was a leather skirt a silver tunic cover her top it was form fitting and she wore a necklace with two symbols one was a five point star in a circle with a single point upwards and the waxing, full and waning phases of the moon all joined.

She noticed us an stepped back a bit "We're not going to hurt you," Zatanna said stepping forward a bit the girl cocked her head to the side as if confused before saying something in the strange language.

"What I'm sorry I don't understand you," Zatanna said the girl placed a pale hand on her chin and muttered something then began to pace as if figuring out a way for us to talk.

"Hey Miss M. Why can't you, you know?" Wally asked gesturing to his head and the girl M'gann nodded before trying to connect her mind to the girl until suddenly M'gann stumbled back and the girl turned to her and seemed angry.

"Her mental barriers they're so strong," M'gann whispered in awe suddenly the girl snapped her fingers and laced her index and thumb to her mouth area and seemed to trace them over her mouth before she walked up to me and…. _**Kissed me**_.

She them stepped back "Thank…you," She said in English I was stilled shocked by what she did but it didn't escape my notice that she said it slow as if she was trying the language out for the first time.

"Um what just happen?" Wally asked everyone else seemed as shocked as me.

"Oh, Ah. For…give me but… I had…. To use…. Lan…guage… Lips to… talk to you," The girl said.

"Let me guess Language Lips allows you to instantly absorb a language and use it," Artemis said with her bow down the girl nodded.

"Who are you?" Conner demanded the girl turned to him.

"It is polite…. For a gentleman…. To give his name first," She said I could tell she was getting use to English by the fact that less pauses where needed.

"Agreed. My name is Aqualad, this Kid Flash, Artemis, Robin, Zatanna, Miss Martian and Superboy," Aqualad explained I could tell that the others were grateful he didn't give our real names.

"I assume they are not your real names," The girl said and we all looked shocked "I am the Silver Sorceress," She said giving a small curtsey "Also thank you Zatanna for releasing me," She said.

"Yeah girlie," A pitched voice said behind us and we turned to see Klarion the Witch Boy.

"What the hell how did he find us?" Superboy asked Klarion just laughed and blasted us we dodge and got ready to attack until the book we found began to float upwards to Silver Sorceress she smiled at the book.

"It never did that before," Zatanna said also shocked as she touched it.

"Grimoire did you lead them here?" Silver asked and the book opened "Good and thank you," She said the book closed and returned to Silver's side and she stepped forward.

"As for you, you are a lord of chaos are you not," She said to Klarion.

"Of course I am know if you join me we hand have such fun together," He said.

She spat something in the language we heard her use before she held out her hand and a long white staff with runes etched into the wood the top part was cupped like a hand with the fingers pointing upwards when it was placed horizontally.

'Wait the staff and outfit this is the girl from my dream.' I realised suddenly a bolt of silver energy soared from the staff and it almost hit the familiar of Klarion but Klarion launched and attack to defend it the results was a strong wind and a cloud of smoke but the smoke quickly dispersed as Silver blew it away.

Her hood had fallen down to re-veil a pale heart shaped face framed by ink black hair her eyes were a startling sapphire blue, she trust her hand forward with flames shooting from her very finger tips Klarion dodge but the girl chanted something and chains materialised around him and she flicked her hand slamming him to the walls, ceiling or floor he blasted them off and attacked her but she moved her hand from the fingers pointing down to pointing up and a wall of earth covered her she pushed it forward and Klarion barely dodged it.

He launched more red bolts at her but she managed to redirect them somehow then she began to chant something and she pointed her staff at him and a huge burst of light shot forward Klarion grabbed his familiar and disappeared.

"That was most impressive Silver Sorceress," Aqualad said.

"Yeah I am told whelmed by that display of power," I said getting up

"I think a few explanation are in order," Aqualad said.

"Agreed Aqualad," Silver said as the staff disappeared.

"I should first explain we are a team of super-powered individuals with the exception of Zatanna who is not on our team and Robin and Artemis who have no powers," Aqualad said, Silver nodded seeming to understand.

"We go on covert operations," Aqualad began but Silver's tilted head made him rethink "We go on secret missions to protect our world," He said and Silver seemed to understand.

"My name is Kaldur and I am an Atlantean I am able to manipulate water to my will using the tattoos you see on my arms," Kaldur said and she smiled.

"I can manipulate water as well," Silver said still smiling.

"My name is M'gann and I'm Martian," M'gann said still smiling and Silver nodded "My basic powers are Telepathy, Telekinesis and Shapeshifitng," M'gann explained.

"Hey I'm Wally and I can run at super seed," Wally said smiling but Silver Sorceress shook her head.

"Anyway I'm Zatanna and I have magic," Zatanna explained and silver noticeably brighten.

"Then it seems I have found a sister," Silver said this confused Zatanna "I refer to all my allies who have magic and are around my age as my sisters and brothers," Silver said.

"Conner and you'll find out my powers later," Conner said and Silver nodded.

"I'm Robin and I'm an expert fighter," I said

"I'm Artemis and I'm an expert archer," Artemis said

"As you have given your names I shall give mine," Silver said "My name is Nalah and I also have magic," She said and curtseyed once more.

"Nalah I would be honoured if you could join our team," Kaldur said holding out his hand.

Nalah turned to the book or Grimoire as she called it before looking at Kaldur and smiled "Kaldur it would be my honour to assist you and your friends in you fight to protect this world," Nalah said smiling we all did but I knew what was coming next

Who was going to tell the league about our mysterious new member?

Zatanna's spells

Etacol eht latsyrc lrig - Locate the crystal girl

Etativel -Levitate

Thgil siht evac – Light this cave

Retne a ecnart ot eraprep rof eht lautir – Enter a trance to prepare for the ritual

Elpirt Sseddog fo eht dlo syaw, Evig em ruoy rewop – Triple Goddess of the old ways, Give me your power

Esaeler siht latsyrc renosirp- Release this crystal prisoner


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah and the Grimiore also anything in italics is either a spell or in a different language.**

Chapter 2: - A Dangerous Failsafe

**Mt. Justice **

**October 16****th**** 16:01 EDT**

I watched on the holo-graphic screen in the cave as the green lanterns Jon and Hal gave a warning to the strange thing beyond the grip of the earth it was surrounded by twinkling lights wrapped in a black blanket of darkness suddenly a bright red light filled the screen and the lanterns where…. Gone.

More of the League members were sent out to stop this thing however their fate was the same, Zatara appeared on another screen and spoke to Red Tornado, but my sapphire eyes could stop the images rushing through my mind of their death.

Barely a day I had known any of them but still they had accepted the fact that the team wanted me and let me stay of them all I wasn't close to any but I could feel the sadness, anger, disbelief and many other emotions radiating from the team.

"I must join the League. We must protect the planet at all costs, but should we fail the responsibility falls to you," Tornado's robotic voice said it still scared me how a man of metal should speak and think like a man of blood and bone, Grimoire floated next to me a silent comfort in this dark time.

"We stand ready," Aqualad responded and Tornado left a news report was pulled up and we watched as Central City was attacked with Iris West-Allen who was Wally's Aunt report her and the cameraman were almost killed but saved by Flash and Zatara, however it was in vain as all four were shortly killed afterwards.

"Why are they doing this what have we done to deserve this cruel torture?" I asked but was met with silence until I felt an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey it'll be alright Nalah just get traught ok," Robin said smiling at me and all the team agree all of them were a good comfort to have and I decided to take Robin's advice and calm down.

We watched as more of the League were killed off when Red Tornado called in but the communication was cut off "We are Earth's heroes now," Aqualad said somehow remaining calm.

"So what are we waiting for a Theme Song?" Superboy said at the term I cocked my head but Artemis patted my shoulder

"A strategy," Aqualad replied "Earth's weapons are ineffective and it was been made tragically clear that a direct attack will not succeed," Aqualad continued.

"Check the satellite imagery," Robin said and the globe appeared I was stunned to discover that the earth was bigger than expected on it was red patches with Robin explained where the alien's I noticed one at the top of the globe and Superboy saw it too as he pointed it out.

"It's Superman's Fortress of Solitude," Robin said this information seemed to dishearten Superboy who I had learned only wanted to prove himself to Superman, Aqualad stated that we would target the lone ship Wally said something which earned him an elbow from Artemis but I didn't pay attention simple resting my hands on arms.

'Why so soon after waking but must I be forced into conflict.' I thought I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to M'gann who smiled at me and we headed off in the Bio-Ship.

We arrived at the arctic and I changed into a warmer outfit my silken cloak was now replaced by a leather fur lined white cloak which ended at my knees M'gann and Artemis snuck up to it and attacked M'gann voice rang loud and clear in my mind telling us that it couldn't contact the others.

Aqualad jumped out of the water and was almost blasted if Wolf and Superboy hadn't intervened. Kid Flash carried Robin whilst I teleported to the scene Robin identified weak points and M'gann detached the ship's laser, Superboy was almost attacked but Wolf jumped in the way saving him however strangely I didn't feel any loss that I should have felt but it quickly left my mind.

Superboy managed to remove the laser beam and they tried to attach it to the ship. However two more ship appeared, Artemis gave us cover fire but one of the ships survived and it destroyed her "Artemis!" M'gann scream I froze my mind went numb.

Then a dark rage came over me I lift my hand "_Metal and death is what you are now die for you have gone too far,_" I chanted in Angle-Saxon English and turned my hand into a fist the ships crumpled up everyone looked at me as tears blurred my eyes.

"They're dead every single alien if it's the last thing I do," Kid Flash vowed and I agreed in my mind we all settled on the ship Kid Flash smashed his hands on the console whist M'gann held back her tears Aqualad said we could morn later and that we had to protect the earth.

"Back to the cave?" M'gann asked.

"The Hall of Justice the human race must know that there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope," Aqualad said that caused a small smile to appear on my face for I knew from experience that as long as hope existed there was always a chance.

We arrived at the Hall to find it was being attacked and the army defending it Superboy jumped out and attacked a ship whilst we dealt with the others, we landed and headed out everyone thought Superboy was Superman but the leader didn't care and introduced himself to Aqualad and he gave them the plan.

"Sir are any of your men injured?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Few only cuts and scrapes though why?" He asked

"I'm a healer," I said and headed over to the men sporting the injuries and I swiftly healed them.

"Pretty impressive trick Silver," Robin said trying to smile but after Artemis died it felt hollow we went inside and saw the ruins I could only image how this felt for the others "They're really gone," Robin's voice echoed in the silence as M'gann floated over to the head of her uncle.

Suddenly she levitated it and underneath was J'onn, M'gann almost hugged him but Aqualad warned her but she was insistent that it was him "But we saw you die," I said.

"You and Superman and everyone," Superboy added.

"Yes I remember but I cannot remember how I survived," J'onn said as M'gann helped him up "Or how I arrived here," He added.

"Maybe you were Density Shifting and the beam passed right through you," M'gann said her normal cheer was restored to her voice.

"Scrambling your brains along the way," Robin added excited.

"Now I am truly perplexed," I said.

"My mind is clouded. I feel certain I had something important to tell you," He said holding his head I walked over and ran my hands along the green skin of his head but my magic sensed nothing wrong.

'Hello Wally come on.' Wally's voice echoed in my mind Robin and him went out and after scanning the cannon it was revealed that it was powered by zeta-beams which also powered the zeta-tube that were used as transport and that Artemis could still be alive.

I glanced at Grimoire and the pages flicked open on it was a _**Maybe **_I sighed knowing that Grimoire was warning me not to get my hopes up in case this revelation bore no fruit.

The ships then began to attack when suddenly M'gann fell back "M'gann," I rushed over to her Superboy came over and helped we turned her over and tears were in her eyes.

"That didn't feel like-," She began but was cut off by Robin telling use he was falling back with the others.

"I'll go and give them some cover," I said but as I turned to go M'gann grabbed my hand the look on her face was all I needed to know "I promise I'll come back," I said but rushing off to the entrance. I darted out and used the wind to redirect the ships into each other as the armies ran behind me and using the smoke I blinded the ships.

As Robin went in a ship appeared in front of me I froze in fear and I distantly heard Robin and Kid scream my name the blast almost hit me but something stopped it when the light died I saw a few scattered pages and a broken diamond "Grimoire," My voice barely a whisper before an earth shattering scream tore from my lungs the earth itself responded as jagged spires of rocks slammed into them shutting most of them down I looked at the diamond before running inside tears raced down my face.

Robing and Kid followed close behind as we entered into the back room of the Hall I collapsed staring at the ground "Your bond to Grimoire was it like me and the Bio-ship?" M'gann asked I stiffly nodded as she dropped to my side and hugged me whilst I wiped my tears away.

"Crying will not help, we have to survive to stop this," I said my voice quivering, J'onn managed to give us access to escape M'gann, and Robin went through and just as Kid was about to go the ships arrive me and Superboy charged forward and Aqualad pushed Kid through.

Superboy pushed the boulder up that was preventing the solider from escaping whilst I pulled him out Superboy carried him over whilst I launched streams of fire and bolt of silver energy from my hands. But more where being killed by the beams faster that I could stop them I jumped back to Aqualad "There's too many of them what do we do?" I asked Aqualad as we helped J'onn and pushed him through then Aqualad grabbed my arm and I was scanned then he threw me in.

"Kaldur," His name tore from my lips as I rolled into the cave Superboy helped me up.

"Kaldur he's gone," I said and I walked over to the others.

"Our next mission is clear. If we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims-," Robin began.

"We do," Kid corrected him.

"Then the only reasonable detention cell is here," Robin continued bring up a screen with the strange thing on it "The mother ship atop what use to be Smallville," Robin said, he asked J'onn is it rang any bells which I didn't understand.

"Superboy you'll be a diversion," Robin said.

"No he's offering you as a sacrifice," M'gann cried "Aqualad would never do that," M'gann added.

"Your right, Aqualad would sacrifice himself," Robin said "A mistake that just cost us our leader," He finished then Robin justified his reason I slipped to my knees as I looked at my trembling hands the others gave messages of hope and I decided to do the one thing I could.

"_Sickly shadows claw at us so let this shining light restore our faith," _I chanted and a silver bolt went up into the sky to all who could see it the stars began to glow with a brighter light as a child I would cast this spell for some peace.

"Nalah," Robin's voice said behind me I turned to him with my boots on I was the same height as him "I know your probably out of your depth at this moment but that power I saw back then we need that strength," He said but I got the hidden message behind his words.

"Thank you for your concern Robin I'm fine just a little shaken is all but we have to save this planet for the others so get traught," I said spinning his words back on him and I smiled at his shocked face before he smirked at me and we headed to the location of the mother ship.

We looked on at the ship it was huge, black and ugly as well it reminded me of a deformed un-blossomed flower "First team deploy!" Robin commanded and I could tell that he had been groomed for the role of leadership M'gann and J'onn flew off and disappeared, at a single notion Superboy jumped forward and attacked.

Robin climbed on to Kid's back and they began to run focusing my energy I heard Superboy tell us now or never and I transformed into a silver glittering ball of light and shot off following the boys we managed to get into the ship and I turned back feeling slightly dizzy but I managed to follow them and hide.

We made our way through the base careful to avoid detection and were joined by the two Martians however I felt M'gann's sad voice in my mind 'No.' She said 'He's gone.' We turned back and I rushed over to her.

'It's alright we'll find him with Artemis, I know it.' Wally told her through the mental link but something seemed wrong and J'onn's next words confirmed it.

'No, my mind is clearer now. The Disintegration beam is exactly that.' J'onn told us 'There is go detention facility, no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose.' He finished but this anger Kid

'No your wrong the zeta-radiation proves she's alive.' Kid began but Robin stopped him.

'Stop it KF. I've been scanning for league and team signals since we've got inside they're not here.' Robin said 'Artemis is gone but our mission still hold purpose to destroy this mother ship.' Robin finished.

We headed in the direction of the control room where a huge core was contained 'This is the main core blow this and the whole ship goes.' Robin informed us and we all ran towards it but there was a strong pull as both Robin and KF flew into the core.

Robin fired a device which managed to stop them but a robot approached it I summoned my rowan staff and formed an X with the silver energy and threw it at the robot destroying it I landed down with the boys as M'gann let them down.

Robin removed the sashes across his chest 'You knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here.' Wally stated and I was shocked.

'Why didn't you tell us?' I asked.

'Four minutes lets go.' Robin responded and we all ran for the exits but they closed off and we were cornered by machines we dodged the beams '16 seconds to go. Manhunter take Miss Martian and go.' Robin ordered.

'No we won't-.' M'gann began to protest.

'That's an order.' Robin said 'We'll join you as soon as we blow those doors.' Robin said and they left but I knew we weren't leaving the boys headed out and I attacked as well then suddenly darkness engulfed me I felt…. Nothing so this was death but then I felt something a tug on the back of my mind.

**Mt. Justice **

**October 16****th**** 16:21 EDT **

I shot up and l glanced around to see the others along with Red Tornado, Batman, Manhunter and Captain Marvel my heart raced at I took deep breaths to calm down.

"You're all alive," M'gann's relieved voice cried out.

"What happened in there?" Batman's calm voice asked Manhunter as I struggled to my feet but instead opted to sit on the metallic table.

"The exercise it all went wrong," J'onn said.

"Exercise?" Robin questioned confused.

"Try to remember," Batman told us and I closed my eyes searching my mind until I remember Manhunter had linked all of us in a psychic simulation but as Batman explained the simulation was train for failure and the situation was meant to get worse but we were aware nothing was real.

'So that's why the emotions earlier on felt strangely hollow.' I realised that when witnessing the league's death even though everyone gave off the emotions there was a hollow edge to them that seemed odd.

"That is why you hardly grieved when Wolf was killed right before your eyes," J'onn explained "But that all changed when Artemis died," J'onn carried on and explained how M'gann subconscious couldn't tell the difference and she not only took a death grip on the simulation but forced all of us to believe it was real.

J'onn further explained that when he entered the simulation the collective of our emotions clouded his mind when Aqualad and Superboy died it became clearer but when Robin, Kid and myself died he was able to remember that he was to shock M'gann out of the simulation otherwise we could have died.

'I knew something was wrong why didn't I notice before, I could have done something.' I thought.

'_Because sweetie you aren't strong enough._' A sinister voice echoed in my mind one I recognised.

'Hold your tongue snake.' I said

'_If only you let me had control I could have done something and you were so close, it is truly amazing how you care for them so much in so short a time._' The voice responded before the dark laughter echoed through my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah and the Grimiore also anything in italics is either a spell or in a different language. There is a poll on my profile so please go and vote.**

Chapter 3: - Disordered

**Mt. Justice **

**October 23th 17:15 EDT **

The whole room was quiet not a single sound could be heard everyone was still shaken by the events of the simulation I could tell that M'gann felt horrible I had composed a look of calm on my face and I was reading trying to distract myself from the almost tangible tension in the room.

'_**Recognised Black Canary 13**_.' The computerized voice said and only seconds later Black Canary appeared at the door.

"Nalah we'll start with you," Canary said and I stood up following her I knew she was a league member and the combat instructor but beyond that I knew nothing we entered a room that had a waterfall fountain and two chairs taking a seat in one and Canary sat across from me.

I sat in the quiet room as I stared at Black Canary her long blonde hair and gentle eyes unsettled me no one had cared for my thoughts as a child but Canary wanted to understand I played with the hem of my blue peasant blouse.

"Nalah whatever you experience in their must have be heart-wrenching," Canary said a dry laugh escaped me.

"I've seen worse and experienced worse when I was a girl trust me," I said and she seemed confused and I soften and brought my jean clad knees to my chest. "Alright I was sacred but I has happy that in my brief period of being awake I had made friends and spent my last few hours with them," I said.

"J'onn mentioned that when more of your teammates died you seemed to change almost as if you were being engulfed in darkness," Canary said unsure on how to approach the subject it didn't surprise me.

"I have a darkness in me that seems to be more alive than most," I said sighing "Can I go now?" I asked.

"Of course Nalah but if you need anything I'm here," Canary said with a soft smile I exit the room and she called for Conner to go in I sat on the couch and pulled Grimoire to my chest the thought of losing Grimoire shook me. Only a few moments passed before Conner stormed out.

"I hope everything is ok," Wally said.

"Sometimes it is easier to be alone that around others," I said before standing up and stepping out I found Conner by his bike.

"What do you want Nalah?" Conner snapped at me.

"I don't understand how you feel or what you are thinking but the others have been through a traumatic experience I just want you to calm down for M'gann," I said speaking honestly.

"Look I just need to clear my head ok," Conner said and looked sad before looking at me again "I'm sorry for snapping at you Nalah," He added.

"It's alright just cool off and come back ok," I said smiling slightly he prepared to leave but Sphere blocked his way Wolf walked up and I petted him whilst looking at Sphere who shook and then opened up turning into an unusual bike.

"Want to come for a ride?" Conner asked still looking shocked I think all three of us did I nodded and he hopped into the bike I climbed on behind him we left our comm. licks and Conner drove off we ascended into the air a giggled bubbled up and out of my mouth.

**Eastern Seaboard **

**October 23****rd**** 18:04 EDT **

We soared over the waves as I flew next to the bike Conner did a few tricks until our path was blocked by another flying vehicle with five people in it four boys and one girl.

The boy at the front was muscular with brown skin, he had long red hair that ended a little bit below his shoulders and a black headband with a large black gem on it. He wore a vest that seems to be made out of fur from an animal, and he had blue stripes on his arm. He wore a black wristband that went onto one part of his hand and on his wrist. He has large, baggy, green pants, and wore black and white sandals.

Another boy was large & muscular with dark skin. He wore dark blue armor and helmet with bright green markings on them. The girl had black haired with violet eyes. She wore a pink dress with light blue stripes, black leggings, and matching pink boots. She also wore a short black cape with pink stripes, she had an assortment of jewellery, including a white armband, pink earrings, and a purple and pink diadem.

Another boy was lean with black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black and dark blue bodysuit with purple lines on them, black boots, a red sash and a red headdress. The last boy had blond hair and violet eyes, and a small gap in his teeth. He wore white pants and a black shirt with a brown poncho over it. He also has a black belt with holsters for his guns. His poncho and belt were decorated with blue markings. He also wore a black cowboy hat.

"Return the New Genesphere and the rest of the technology you have stolen from New Genesis humans," The armoured one spoke.

"Who are you, what are you-," Superboy began to ask but the one at the front cut him off.

"Let's keep this simple. That," He said and pointed at Sphere "Belongs to us. Give it back," He finished, Sphere let of a series of beeps just as the other three got up to attack us the armoured one stopped them.

"Forever People stand down!" He ordered "These two did not steal the New Genesphere, he saved it from the real thieves and she is an ally of his," He explained.

'And just how did he figure that out?' I asked Superboy through the mental link he shrugged and pointed at Sphere and I responded with a shrug of my own.

"Apologises. The Forever People embrace you both as friends, allies and worthy warriors," The front boy said.

"You're kidding right," Superboy said and I stopped my magic flow as they seemed kind actually.

As we travelled through the skies with the strange people they introduced themselves as the Forever People who are young gods or new gods.

"They call me Serifan," The one with the cowboy hat introduced.

"I'm Dreamer," The girl said "This is Moonrider," She gestured to the black haired male "And our leader Vykin," And she gestured to the armoured one.

"I am named for an animal that does not exist on this world," The last one said and snapped his fingers "But you may call me Wolf," He said.

"This," I gestured to Wolf "Is Wolf," I said alongside Superboy.

"Ah. Bear then yeah Bear is even better," He said.

"I'm Co- Superboy," Superboy said.

"My name is Silver Sorceress," I said.

"This is Mother Box," Vykin held up the box for us to see "The living computer. She has tracked technology stolen from our home world New Genesis, she has found our rescue drill, there," He finished.

"Thus the reason for you appearance on Earth is to recover this technology," I said and Dreamer nodded

We stopped above the area where it was "It is beneath us, 18 meters underground," Vykin said

"That's a construction site," Superboy said and I noticed what it was across from.

"Perfect cover especially since it is right across from one of your banks," I said pointing it out to the others.

"The Federal Reserve," Superboy but noticed our confused looks "The government keeps money there," He explained

Serifan said something I didn't quite understand and pulled out his guns "He's watched a lot of Earth's Westerns," Dreamer explained.

"Yeah well there's a time to go in strong and a time to go in smart," Superboy said and I nodded.

"It is your world Superboy and Silver Sorceress we shall follow your lead," Vykin said.

"Please allow me to change for I suspect a battle will come," I said and Vykin nodded I landed on a building and closed my eyes "_Ascend beyond the earth sky embrace the moon and let her light shine, bring forth my power as the Silver Sorceress,_" I chanted as silver smoke coiled around me and my new outfit materialised across my body.

It consisted of a silver tunic-style shirt with sleeves that ended ¾ down my arms, a pair of pale grey leggings as I changed them a leather skirt that had silver flowers sown on to it along with pale grey, knee-high, heeled boots and my silver cloak that ended at my knees.

Dreamer, Moonrider and Vykin dealt with the guards at the top whilst Bear, Superboy and Wolf dealt with the guards at the bottom I floated down landing silently I followed after Superboy and the Forever People followed us. We observed the thieves and saw the drill, and some floating platforms with gold on them whilst others wore strange objects Vykin walked forward despite Superboy telling him not to.

"Guess we decided on the direct approach after all," Superboy said and we walked up to the people.

"That drill and these carts are the property of New Genesis," Vykin said "You will return them now," He finished.

"Gold goes back too," Superboy added I summoned my Rowan Staff knowing this was going to get ugly.

"Interfere and things get ugly," The woman said.

"I'm Ugly," The man behind her said and the strange object he had activated forming a cannon which fired discs Vykin raised the earth to protect us but more discs surrounded him and began to electrocute him, more thieves began to use they're weapons I dodged the electrocuting discs before destroying them with my silver energy I ended up by Superboy and Dreamer.

"These weapons aren't of New Genesis. They are of The Enemy," Dreamer said worry laced her voice.

"What enemy?" Superboy asked.

"The Enemy, The gods of Anti-Life," She said I grew worried at that "These weapons are of Apokolips," She said fear mingled in her voice as well.

Bear ran up to the humans but they touched the ground with their devices and the earth began to surge towards Bear and it turned liquidly thus he fell into it, Serifan managed to free Vykin. He raised a wall to protect us and suggested that we leave I used the earth to free Bear by raising him out of the ground and destroyed the sphere that trapped Moonrider.

We ran to the exit and Bear gave everyone a jumping platform with his hands fire surged at us but I quelled it with water from the air I ran forward and launched myself up using the wind Bear and Superboy joined us shortly "I have no wish to prolong this battle," Vykin said and the drill burst through the ground and the thieves came up intending to finish us.

"Do not fear she will protect us," Vykin said.

"Who Dreamer or Silver?" Superboy asked.

"The New Genesphere," Vykin answered 'It's a girl' I though surprised when I discover that Sphere was a girl and Superboy voiced it.

"It is time," Vykin said and lifted mother box up.

"Time for what?" I asked confused the others where around him and said something in a different language and a light hit the arms that they held aloft they glowed and turned into energy forming something entirely different.

"Okay that's new," Superboy said I looked at the thing shocked it managed to defeat the thieves and they fled using a strange portal but the woman was left behind and captured. It then turned back into the Forever People "What was that?" Superboy asked completely stunned.

"Infinity Man. We merge to become part of the source and greater than the sum of our parts," Dreamer explained and I think my head started to hurt from all the new things I was learning.

"Glad my team's not that close," Superboy said and I nodded being joined like that was unnatural.

"Lower beings tend to fear intimacy," Bear said and I glared at him not happy to be referred to that way.

"This makes no sense. How are these humans acquiring technology from both New Genesis and Apokolips?" Vykin asked.

"When answers evade you ask your enemy," I said and pointed at the woman. We approached her and she refused to talk.

"You were not asked," Dreamer said and by my guess Dreamer drew the information from her smoke rose from her mind and the image of a grotesque man appeared and he laughed "Desaad!" Dreamer exclaimed shocked and almost horrified.

"Look I've been remarkably patience, you know for me but what is going on?" Superboy asked and I had to agree that his patience was impressive. Vykin nodded at Dreamer who displayed an image to us of two plants so different from each other on blue and peaceful the other red and destructive.

"The New Gods come from two world at war. Those of us from New Genesis are gods of life, freedom and the source, our enemies from Apokolips are gods of Anti-Life, slavery and degradation," Dreamer explained.

"This is Desaad God Scientist and chief torturer of Apokolips, his experiments are pure evil, his works abominations his master-," Dreamer said but the image cut her off.

"Unspeakable," It said then laughed Dreamer got rid of the image and the woman said he was creepy and I couldn't argue he disturbed me.

"I'd rather be bitten by a Questing Beast than meet him," I said knowing I got confused looks "Where did the others go?" I asked the woman but she didn't respond "Alright easy way it is," I said but kneeling in front of her I gripped the back of her hair tightly and placed our foreheads together digging through her mind I found the information I need and extracted myself.

"What was that?" Superboy asked.

"A mind meld a technique I was taught it allows me to extract information from others," I explained "I also know where the base is," I said and opened a portal to take us there the Forever People hopped into their vehicle and flew into it whilst we went in on Sphere.

We landed just outside of a group of warehouses "Mother Box says there is a large cache of Apokoliptan technology inside," Vykin told us, Superboy informed us that there were no heat signatures Dreamer disguised us all and we went in when the illusion was dropped we were ambushed. A fight ensued I used the powers of all the elements, I used the wind to divert attacks, the water to trip my enemies the fire to attack and the earth to defend the Forever People went off to form Infinity Man.

However just as they were forming something flew into them and Infinity Man changed and then attacked us I dodged out of the way and followed Wolf out to where Superboy had been thrown which landed him in front of Sphere however she folded up and rolled of but I could blame her I wanted to run as well.

Evil Infinity Man smashed the ground we were just stood on if we hadn't dodge in time I threw a stream of fire at him but it did nothing and he tossed Superboy about like a ragdoll. When I used water, air and earth nothing worked.

'Now what.' I thought.

'_To quote the Martian girl Hello Nalah! Trying using your energy attacks or you could let me out._' The sinister voice said.

'I'll take my chances with the energy bolts thank you.' I replied before launching a single blast and Infinity Man was vulnerable to it, it was a good thing to as it lost grip of the plane it was levitating and just missed Superboy and Wolf.

"Silver do it again," Superboy said.

"I'll need to use a strong attack, keep it occupied," I told him as I began to gather my energy, my eyes were closed as I felt the energy gather in my hands my eyes snapped open and my irises were a glowing silver. Infinity Man was about to crush Conner but Sphere arrived I launched the beam at it, the beam seemed to do some damage to him it also allowed Sphere to jump onto his back and turn him back to normal.

After Superboy hopped on top I jumped up to join him we dealt with the thieves and destroyed the technology however just as Desaad was leaving he threw something Infinity Man destroyed it but the aftershock removed the connection between the Forever People and they turned back to normal.

However Sphere was destroyed but Vykin gave us hope when he said that Mother Box could try he touched it to Sphere and began to repair and reverted back to her sphere mode. I tentatively stroked it. "The healing process has begun and will be completed on New Genesis," Vykin said and I knew what was coming next.

"Sorry what?" Superboy asked and I stood in front of Sphere holding my staff ready to fight.

"Thank you for your help Superboy but we just take the New Genesphere home now," Dreamer said.

Then Superboy and the Forever People began to argue they wondered why she should stay with us when to them she was alive but to us she was only technology but Superboy disagreed and claimed that they bonded and then they smiled and said he could keep her.

"However we request that Silver Sorceress comes with us," Vykin said.

"What?" I asked shocked whilst Wolf crouched in front of me ready to pounce.

"Your energy it is so similar to one that Mother Box sent out long ago," Dreamer said.

"My energy is magic it comes from the earth, the air, the water and my fire not Mother Box it has been inside me for all my life," I said and they seemed to understand.

"Very well then but should you ever need us use this," Vykin said and handed me a device similar to a communicator we headed back with Sphere and reported everything that happened we avoided the bit about my powers then Superboy walked off to somewhere I returned to my room and sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah and the Grimiore also anything in italics is either a spell or in a different language.**

Chapter 4: - Dark Secrets

**Mt. Justice **

**October 31****st**** 19:34 EDT **

I was in my room praying as I sat in a pentacle the flicking of the candles danced shadows across the wall whilst the scent of lavender, mint, rosemary, sage and thyme circled the room. I finished my prayer and decided to go and see how the others were after I placed everything in its place.

I heard a howl echoing through the mountain "Wally please don't do that," I told him as Grimiore floated next to me.

"Sorry Nalah so are you coming out or what?" Wally asked and I blinked at him then realised he looked like a wolf-man I saw Conner was wrapped in paper and M'gann in a destroyed dress and very pale.

"Um… What are you talking about and why are you three dressed like that?" I asked.

"It's Halloween," M'gann said and this confused me even more.

"No it's Samhain," I said and I got even more worried I knew the date the cycle of the year was not so different.

"What's Samhain?" Wally asked and I just shook my head and decided to leave. Artemis and Zatanna arrived and they were dressed up as well.

"Hey Nalah you going to the party?" Zatanna asked me and I shook my head a conversation was going on behind me but I ignored it Captain Marvel them stormed out Zatanna said about Conner and M'gann being a couple and Artemis decided to leave me and Zatanna went after her but she didn't want to go.

"Well there is another option," Zatanna said and we both looked at her "_Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu!_" She chanted and our uniforms appeared even mine "Girls night out," Zatanna said and I laughed before nodding deciding it would be fun.

After getting two motorbikes they started to go to the Zeta-Tubes but I stopped and looked at them nervously "Hey Nalah it's alright me and Zatanna will be right there," Artemis said and I gripped her hand before we went through and I had an arm around her midsection and we went in.

**Manhattan **

**October 31****st**** 19:57 EDT **

We drove out of the building and I pulled by hood up to cover my face we arrive at a large building with a large crowd and many police cars. "Whatever happened here is over. I want some action," Artemis stated.

"But maybe you need to talk and you Nalah," Zatanna said trying to get us to open up my defensive instincts immediately acted up.

"Look Zatanna just drop it ok," I said before Artemis drove off again with Zatanna quickly following.

"What I need is something to beat up," Artemis stated and we continued down the path, we came across a couple being held at gunpoint Zatanna cast a spell to heat the metal and after he dropped it Artemis pinned him to a brick wall. We next came across two thieves Artemis hit both with her arrows and as we drove by a punch one in the face.

"Nice hit," Artemis complimented.

"Canary and Robin have been teaching me martial arts," I said and we continued on we found a girl surrounded by men.

"_Etativel reh!_" Zatanna chanted and then I sunk one of the men into the ground leaving only his head visible Artemis then attacked the others, one came at me but a silver bolt hit him and he was knocked unconscious we head off again but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

As we approached the bikes Zatanna spoke up "There were easier ways to take them," She said.

"They had it coming no harm done," Artemis argue however a huge explosion set us sailing back I used the wind to cushion our fall, we looked up as a man walked out of the smoke he had long brown hair and green eyes. His complexion was extremely pale, he had a muscled body and four long claw marks on his face. He wore a grey trenchcoat with torn shoulders, blue jeans, black boots, and a pair of brown fingerless gloves. He also has a glowing sphere, in the left side of his chest.

"No indeed Harm is not done," He said I stood up my eyes drawn to the sword it was a one-handed sword with a wide, double-edged and slightly leaf-shaped blade. It has a round cross-guard with a groove in it, and a spherical pommel, both made of a dark grey metal.

"Much Harm left to do," He said "The its cannot escape Harm," He said and I bristled at been insulted and put down that way.

"Escaping isn't on the menu," Artemis replied and shot her arrows but 'Harm' just cut them apart and he said he wasn't impressed.

"Fine then," Zatanna said as she stood up "_Taeh taht s'nopaew latem_," Zatanna said calmly and the pommel began to glow hot.

"Neither does its' magic. Both just do better or suffer Harm," He said somehow unaffected by the hot metal.

"We get it your name is Harm," Artemis said I summoned my Rowan staff and stared at him before sending a silver bolt at him he stumbled back and was shocked before re-composing himself.

"Their ridiculous garb and rudimentary skills indicate instruction from Green Arrow and Zatara. Harm will study these three to learn methods to kill their mentors," He said.

"Wrong guess boy Zatara didn't teach me," I said

"Oh you did not just threaten my dad," Zatanna said angry 'Note to self never make Zatanna angry.' I thought.

"_Etativel drows ot em!_" Zatanna chanted and the sword began to shake but it didn't move from Harm's hand.

"It wants Harm's sword very well," He said and threw it at us Zatanna managed to dodge it but I stopped the blade in mid-air turned it around and flung it back at him he dodged it and Artemis fired her arrows but Harm grabbed them and threw them back I dodged out the way and saw a girl with pale long blonde hair held back in a hairband and pale green eyes, she wore a completely white, hooded, cloak-like dress over a black sweater, and white shin-high boots over slate blue stockings and a silver pendant she motioned for us to follow her.

"On second thought running," Zatanna said.

"Okay to re-group," Artemis agreed and we dashed off Zatanna turned back to cast a spell which delayed Harm, we followed the girl to a dead end "Dead End. Where'd she go?" Artemis asked and was answered when a ladder dropped down with the girl on top of the roof.

"I like her already," Zatanna stated and we climbed up to the top and approached the girl "Thanks for the assist but who are you?" Zatanna asked.

"Secret," She responded.

"That won't cut it. Do you know Harm? Does he have any weaknesses?" Artemis asked.

"Secret," She said again and she pointed to the edge where Harm jumped up.

"At least they make the hunt interesting," He said and my hand tightened around my staff.

"He's fast I'll give him that," Artemis said and Artemis shot a water town and me and Zatanna froze it as it came into contact with Harm freezing him solid but somehow he managed to break free.

We began to run again "Where did Little Miss Secret go?" Artemis asked and I spotted her a few roofs away.

"There," I pointed her out to the others.

"Okay these boots adorable but for a chase sequence," Zatanna said "_Lacitcarp raewtoof won_," She chanted and I did the same turn my heeled boots into normal boots.

Harm continued to chase us we eventually turned to fight him but he threw a dagger at Artemis which broke the strings of her bow "Hold him off while I re-string," Artemis said Zatanna attempt to but was knocked back I swept at his feet but he jumped over them and punched me in the face I staggered back he destroyed Artemis' bow but she pulled out a cross bow and pointed at him whilst he held the sword at her neck.

"You want to play without the toys," Artemis suggested.

"It tries to bait Harm make Harm weak but Harm has no weakness," He said as he sheathed his sword and placed it in the ground. I gently touched my face and healed it before looking at the sword. The scabbard was a grey humanoid arm and in that moment I recognised the weapon it was a sword of legend but the last one to wield it was killed centuries ago and a curse was placed on it.

The two began to fight each other as Zatanna approached the sword she gripped the pommel and tried to pull it out "Zatanna don't its-," I began to warn her but I was too late as she was electrocuted and this attracted Artemis' attention.

"And it cares about others, another weakness," Harm said after he had smacked Artemis sending her over to us I stepped in front of them and raised my staff at him "It thinks to intimidate Harm," He said smirking and looked at Zatanna "The sword rejected its' impure heart it has not had to make the same sacrifices Harm has," He said.

"Look," Zatanna said "It's Secret," She finished "She hasn't lead us wrong so far," Zatanna said Artemis grabbed an arrow and threw it at Harm and we took off to Secret. We jumped down on to a building and I almost screamed because Secret was gone again the girls said something but I ignored them.

"Great we've been lead on a wild griffin chase by a ghost and a madman wielding Hrunting is chasing us," I said and looked at the other two who were shocked "What?" I asked confused.

"That sword you know it," Zatanna stated.

"Wild griffin chase and what ghost?" Artemis asked.

I sighed and decided to explain but before I could, Harm appeared again "This can be no coincident, they arrived on Harm's very roof. How did they know? Tell Harm now" He demanded.

"Wait this is your place," Artemis stated.

"No more games," He said and attacked us blasting the roof with magical energy shocking all of us I used my energy to send my staff back and we then collapsed. When I woke up I was tied to a chair and behind me was Zatanna.

"Hey Zatanna are you ok?" I asked concerned for her she groaned but it was muffled either way it was enough for me to know she was alive then Secret walked up to us Zatanna tried to pull away but she only removed whatever was blocking Zatanna mouth.

"_Sepor, emoc esool_," Zatanna chanted and the ropes came loose I looked in front of her to see Artemis' crossbow.

"First you lure us into a trap, now you free me and Silver. What's your game?" Zatanna question Secret

"Secret," She replied I looked around and saw an area of the room that had a bed, chest of draws and toys I walked over and picked up an image of two people both very happy one looked like Secret but with more vibrant hair and eyes whilst the other looked like Harm and they seemed close.

"Is this your room?" I asked turning to Secret and Zatanna and showed them the picture "Do you live with this madman?" I asked and she gave the same answer as before.

Zatanna used the camera to trick Harm by placing illusions of us in front of it free and moving whilst I opened a portal to Artemis we set her free and headed down the steps outside the rooms and meet up with Secret.

"Wait," Zatanna cried when Artemis pulled out her crossbow.

"Zatanna she's his partner," Artemis objected.

"Then why did she set me and Zatanna free?" I asked

"Don't know 'Secret'," Artemis replied then our backs lit up and Harm was behind us.

"Look out," Zatanna cried and the steps were blasted knocking us down and then it happened again and we fell through the hole that had been caused by the blast we landed in the kitchen and I had an idea.

'_No bad idea just let me out and I'll stop him_.' The sinister voice whispered but I ignored it.

"Artemis when he is down here and we are outside fire a flame arrow," I said and she looked at me I opened the oven door and turned the gas on but the voice didn't like that I was ignoring it, Harm growled and we all ran out when he jumped down Artemis did as I instructed.

We ran through the basement as the explosion shook the house and we climbed out into the back garden flora was over grown all around the area but a single grave rested at the back I walked over to it and the others followed on it was written

_Greta Hayes _

_Beloved Sister _

'Why did Secret lead us here?' I wondered in my mind when suddenly Secret rose out of the ground scaring the others.

"This is your grave, this is your secret, this is you," I said.

"A ghost, an actually ghost," Artemis said.

"How did you die?" Zatanna asked and Greta formed an image in her hand that of Harm's dagger.

"Harm's dagger," Artemis said and the door behind us exploded.

"They defile Harm's holy place," He said sounding angry but his words made me angry.

"Us defile you did this you are the one that murdered your own sister," I yelled at him and the look he gave railed Artemis.

"Your proud of this and then had the gall to write beloved," Artemis seethed.

"Not gall, truth she was the only thing Harm ever loved. That is why she had to go, Harm's heart had to be pure Greta had to be cut out excised like an infection," He said and Greta appeared again he thought it was another of mine or Zatanna's illusions but we corrected him.

He began to panic and began referred to himself as I instead of Harm, Greta passed over the sword and reached her hand inside the glowing part of Harm's chest and removed it. Harm tried to use Hrunting but because his heart wasn't pure it rejected him and the sword returned to its' scabbard Harm went to attack us with his dagger but Artemis kicked it from his hand and she threw a retort back at him that he had used earlier she then beat him down.

"_Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib_," Zatanna said and I summoned more rope to reinforce Zatanna's own bindings we turned back to Greta "I promise to give you a proper burial we won't forget you Greta," Zatanna said and Greta smiled and said Secret one last time before she disappeared into the ground.

"I still can't believe any could do that to his own sister, if my-," Artemis said but she stopped.

"Your what?" Zatanna asked "Artemis talk to me, secrets don't stay buried obviously it's better to bring them into the light," Zatanna continued.

"I don't have any secrets," Artemis said.

"Everyone has secrets," I said then a high pitched sound began to ring out.

"Cops are coming," Artemis stated.

"We did blow up the kitchen," Zatanna said Artemis walked over to the fence and called us over through a small part of the fence was a shop its' sign blacked out except form one part Secret.

"Must have been the last thing Greta ever saw," Artemis said we headed off but when we got far away Artemis grabbed my arm and forced me to sit down.

"Alright talk and answer our question from earlier," Artemis demanded I sighed and knew that I could trust these two they were the ones I was closest to out of all the team so far.

"A wild griffin chase is just a term I use," I began before taking a deep breath and steady myself for what was about to come.

"I knew Greta was a ghost when you did what I meant earlier was in reference to how she always disappeared into thin air like a ghost," I said.

"And yes I do know the sword it belonged to a warrior from the 6th century his name was Beowulf and that is what the sword is most commonly known as the sword of Beowulf but its' real name is Hrunting it had a curse placed on it shortly after Beowulf's death this was to prevent the impure of heart from using it," I said.

"How do you know this?" Zatanna asked.

"Before I tell you the both of you have to promise not to say anything to the other not even the league," I said and they promised "I know a curse was placed on it because…. I was the one who placed it,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah and the Grimiore also anything in italics is either a spell or in a different language.**

Chapter 5: - Misplaced

**Mt. Justice **

**November 5****th**** 19:47 EDT **

I used the wind to help Conner and M'gann unpack the supplies that we had collected whilst we were out, however suddenly I heard Zatanna's voice ring out "Dad!" And at her scream I rushed out of the Bio-Ship.

"What happened?" I asked

"Batman, Zatara and Tornado they just vanished," Conner said I closed my eyes and felt a magical presence weak but still there.

"Magic is involved," I told them and Aqualad contacted Robin to get here.

"We must head out to look after those in need," Aqualad said.

"Me, Nalah and Zatanna will stay here and search the web to see if we can find anything," Robin said I snapped my head to him.

"But…but I don't know anything about technology," I said and wrapped my arms around myself becoming worried I would mess something up.

"Hey it's ok me and Zatanna will help," Robin said.

"Yeah Nalah don't worry," Zatanna said and the others headed out whilst multiple screens appeared Robin and Zatanna were communicating whilst I looked at the different screens scanning for anything but Robin couldn't contact any of the league.

"Zatanna look at this," I said and pointed to a screen which she moved near to her.

"Traditional media is offline but kids worldwide are posting the same thing, that every adult 18 or older has disappeared," Zatanna informed both me and Robin.

"The sorcery necessary to pull this off, Scary big," Zatanna said and that made me tense up.

"Grimiore?" I asked knowing Grimiore would know my question and the answer was No.

"And we need you to find its' source," Robin said.

"How am I-?" Zatanna began to ask but Robin pulled up footage of Zatara casting a location spell.

"But the words are only part of it the rest takes training and Robin I'm just not on Zatara's level," Zatanna said and this confused me.

"I know it's hard but try to stay whelmed we'll find them your dad, Batman, all of them. That's what we do," Robin encouraged and I decided to voice my question.

"Is a location spell really that hard?" I asked and this drew Zatanna attention.

"Yeah it is why?" Zatanna asked and I knew Robin was looking at me as well.

"It's just that location spells are a simple form of magic to me," I said.

"I guess magic has changed over time," Zatanna said and I nodded realising how out of place I really was on Samhain my faith had wavered but it was restored when I met Greta but now everything is different.

"I need to be alone," I said and walked to my room before lying down on my bed, a knock came on my door "Come in," I said and Robin walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Listen I don't know what you're going through exactly but I do know what it feels like to be thrust into a strange and different world but if you need someone to talk to I'm here," Robin said.

I looked at his covered eyes and sat up "It's just for you it probably wouldn't have been that different only small things will have changed but for me I was asleep for _**ages **_in that crystal and everything has changed the language, the knowledge, the ways of life," I began before drawing a breath.

"I had hoped that magic had stayed relatively the same but hear from Zatanna that location spells are complex it just makes me feel like I don't belong here that maybe I was meant to remain trapped in that crystal …. forever," I said hugging my knees to my chest then I felt warm strong arms wrap around me.

"Don't think like that ok. Everyone is so glad that you are here you bring a sense of balance to the team, Wally likes you as a friend and the fact that there is someone else he can tease and the fact that you tease him back, M'gann and Artemis are glad to be with another girl and M'gann feels more comfortable because you're out of place and so is she, Aqualad is happy there is another person who is calm even in tense situation, Zatanna is relieved that there is some else her age with magic who she can talk to, Conner is a bit happier because you can understand him to some lengths and me well I'm glad you're here too," Robin said I smiled and hugged him back.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because of the kiss," I teased.

"Hey it was a magic spell to absorb a language that you initiated," He replied and I laugh before he stood up and held out a hand I took it and smiled then I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Robin I needed that," I said before running off to the main area Aqualad and Kid Flash stood there and they turned to me.

"Nalah I was wondering if you could make it so that anyone who hears our message will hear their language," Aqualad questioned and I nodded Robin arrived and joined them.

"_Winds of the world_ _hear my cry let these three speak to those across the world in their tongue," _I chanted and they sent out a message of hope which I believe in I spotted Zatanna and walked over to her.

"Zatanna I know you said the spell was complex but what if you combined our magic?" I asked.

"My dad did say two magicians-," I cut her off with a look "Sorry, two sorceress are better than one," Zatanna amended her statement and I smiled then she went to get ready I translate Zatara's spell so that I would know the words.

The others arrived and summoned the globe me and Zatanna stepped forward and joined hands before holding our free hand out "_Locate the epicentre of magic_," I chanted along with Zatanna who said it backwards a dot appeared on the globe.

Suddenly there was a loud clap and behind us was… a child, "It works," He cried and we approached him.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" Aqualad asked.

"Quick read my mind," He said and I nodded to M'gann.

"He's Captain Marvel," M'gann said and I looked at the little boy disbelieving yet I remembered when Captain Marvel acted like a child.

"That explains so much," I said.

"Yeah and I'm Speedy Gonzalez," Wally said not believing "Look just because he believes he's-," Wally started to say but the boy said something which convinced him. The boy who was known as Billy told us that there was two world one with adults and one with teenagers and children and he was our only link and so Aqualad and Batman were able to coordinate our plans through him.

We headed to Roanoke Island and found Klarion the Witch Boy "Great he's here," I said before beginning my chant I summoned my staff Robin and Artemis launched an attack at him but he raised a barrier to protect himself.

"That's the best you can do?" He teased and I had to restrain myself from charging out there he attacked them with a blast of lighting as Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash went to take him out an entire barrier around the area appeared and stopped them.

"_Etativel mih ffo eht margatnep_," Zatanna chanted and it was blocked and he referred to it as baby magic then he sent Zatanna flying back.

Grimiore floated next to me and I nodded she appeared in front and I placed my hand on her cover with the gem pointing at Klarion "_Ancient powers of magic hear me drain this mischief maker of all he is_," I chanted and a beam of silver light penetrated the barrier and connected to Klarion and he screamed in pain.

"What is going on?" He questioned and then he saw me from the force of the magic my black hair was begin held aloft looking like a black mass whilst my eyes were entirely covered in glow silver light "You," He seethed but the barrier remained M'gann used rocks to try and break it he then cast a re-direction spell on me I dodge the beam that was launched back and raised my own barrier to protect myself he launched fire out of his mouth at M'gann.

I saw Robin and ran over to him clutching Grimiore to my chest "Robin listen the only way to defeat Klarion is to attack the cat it is his anchor to the real world," I explained and he nodded.

Artemis attacked the cat but Klarion protected it and it turned into a huge monstrous cat with long sharp fangs "On second though any other ideas?" Robin asked I looked at the circle and spotted the crystal.

"Well if we disrupt the ritual and get that jewel in the middle I could probably figure something out," I said and he nodded I think the both of us wanted to avoid fighting that thing especially since Superboy was currently being used as play toy.

I stepped out and placed my hand on the earth 'Everyone get off the ground I'm going to summon an earthquake.' I warned before beginning to focus my magic into the ground and the area around my began to shake and it spread out M'gann had a hold of Kid and Robin whilst Zatanna had managed to levitate her and Artemis the quake knocked the cat off balance allowing Superboy to escape.

"No, no, no not fair," Klarion complained and launched a blast of magic at me which forced me back stopping the quake.

"Bloody pain," I cursed him before standing up suddenly lighting was launched at us from the gem and an idea began to form in my mind I raised a barrier and Aqualad absorbed the lighting which impressed me until it became too much then Billy appeared I rushed over to him.

"Listen-," He began but I cut him off as M'gann came over and licked us up then he explained telepathically that the gem in the middle was a conduit.

'I thought so which means removing it and using a joining spell the two world will become one.' I thought.

'Yeah how did you know?' Billy asked.

'My mentor made sure I could interpret anything, a conduit is normally used to increase the power of a spell if the sorcerer or sorceress isn't strong enough.' I replied then I saw Zatanna placing on a helmet that seemed to radiate magic.

"Stop," Wally cried I didn't know why the helmet radiate magic but what could be wrong with using an artefact however Zatanna's outfit changed into a long, high collared cape and was fastened with two large buttons. Beneath is was a blue shirt with a golden oval set in the chest. She also had a large golden belt with a circle in the centre, and deep blue pants with golden boots.

"Um... what just happened?" I asked M'gann completely confused by this turn of events.

"Zatanna put on the Helmet of Fate and became Doctor Fate," M'gann said and from the tone of her voice it wasn't a good thing either I launched a silver bolt at Klarion but the shield blocked it however a tiny hairline cracked appeared in the shield.

"Perfect," I said smiling as Zatanna raised into the air and a golden symbol appeared behind her.

"Klarion this ends now," Zatanna said but her voice was different almost as if two people were speak instead of just one.

'Billy tell Zatara.' M'gann told him and Billy disappeared in a clap of thunder after shouting a strange word.

'Now what do we do?' I asked M'gann.

'Nothing at the moment.' M'gann replied and I stared at her in shock.

'Why?' I demanded and answer.

'Because this is a battle between a Lord of Order and a Lord of Chaos.' KF's voice replied and I froze looking at Zatanna.

'That foolish girl what was she thinking.' I had to stop myself from yelling in my mind the two collided beams of energy as the rest of us watched on 'Kid went you see your chance run and grab the gem then give it to Fate.' I told him and he nodded understanding.

Klarion began to throw orbs of red energy at Fate who simply dodged them before launching a beam of gold energy at the barrier I threw another silver bolt at the barrier which resulted in another crack. The others caught on to my idea and began to attack the barrier if it wasn't shattered Kid couldn't get in I began to focus my energy once more.

Klarion yelled at Fate that he was losing control and that soon Zatanna would be dead. When I was done gathering my energy I looked at Klarion "Witch Boy be quiet," I told him before I launched the beam of silver energy at the barrier and Fate joined me our combined powers along with Aqualad and M'gann attacking it drained Klarion and the barrier lowered.

Fate placed a glowing symbol on Klarion preventing him raising the barrier "Now Kid," Aqualad called out and Kid managed to rush in and grab the gem he then tossed it to Fate.

"_Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!_" Fate chanted and I guessed that Zatara chanted it in the adult's world as well because four other sorcerers appeared and collapsed.

However Klarion seemed calm "Hum. They sure don't make evil mortal sorcerers like they use to. Oh well," He said and snapped his fingers dissolving the symbol "It was fun while it lasted. Teekl," He called I launched silver chains at him which he blocked.

"Sorry Sorceress but we'll have to dance later," He said before opening a portal "See ya later armadillos unless I see you first," He said and jumped through holding his cat laughing crazily.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Kid asked Fate.

"To what end? Klarion is chaos personified he cannot be contained," Fate explained I walked over to the others and examined them healing the injuries I could.

"Did we win?" Robin asked holding his shoulder.

"At a cost," Aqualad said and we looked at Zatanna.

'What cost does he mean' I though.

Zatara walked up and looked at Fate "Fate," He cried before composing himself "Great Nabu release my daughter," He asked and I looked at Fate.

"No," Fate replied "With the havoc arising in these hours the world needs Doctor Fate, the girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her a natural candidate," Fate said.

"You can't do that," Artemis cried.

"She has her own life to live," Robin yelled.

"Kent would never allow you-," Kid began to argue but Fate stopped him.

"Kent Nelson did object strenuously so I released his soul to the afterlife he is gone," Fate said this caused a look to pass among the group my guess was that this Kent was an ally who was able to convince Fate to release his hosts.

"Take me instead," Zatara offered "My skills are already at their peak, my body is physically stronger better able to withstand the strain of your power," Zatara said.

"All truth," Fate said "But if I remove the Helmet what guarantee have I that you will don it," Fate questioned.

"My word," Zatara replied and then he said something but I understood what he had done he had sworn on his magic that he would don the helmet meaning if he didn't he would lose his magic or his life or Zatanna for that was the way of things I knew this aspect of magic could never change.

Fate lowered to the ground and removed the Helmet turning back into Zatanna "Dad," She smiled and looked ready to cry.

"Zatanna," he replied and they hugged but this reunion was bittersweet for when they pulled apart he said something kissed her forehead "Take care of my girl," Zatara said and Batman gave his word and then Zatara put the helmet on Zatanna tried to stop him but she was too late.

"Leave these to their fate," Fate said and took off with the dark sorcerers disappearing in a glowing light, Zatanna then collapsed and Artemis and Kid rushed over to her as she stared at the sky. Everyone returned to their homes whilst those that lived at the cave returned there.

**Mt. Justice **

**November 7****th**** 09:16 EDT **

I carried some of Zatanna's boxes into her room as she asked for some alone time I sighed and stepped out walked into the main area "Hey want to get in some practice?" Robin asked and I nodded needing to take my mind off what had happened we got into a fighting stance and began to train.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah and the Grimiore also anything in italics is either a spell or in a different language.**

Chapter 6: - Hidden Image

**Mt. Justice **

**November 22****nd**** 09:42 EST **

I sat in my room happily reading _The Spook's Apprentice _a book that Robin, Zatanna and Artemis had found for me when Batman's voice rang out over the machine that echoed his voice through the cave "_Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Silver Sorceress, report for mission briefing,"_ He said I closed my book and headed to the main room.

"Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically elected present of Qurac. Harjavti has been praised as a fair wise leader, a humanitarian," Batman explained.

Wally said something to Robin about Bruce Wayne who as far as I knew was a business man with a bit of a taste for women 'Reminds me of Gwaine.' I thought to myself.

"But five days ago Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighbouring nation of Bialya Queen Bee," He said Superboy claimed he wasn't a fan and Batman also said that few were.

"Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's baseless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient time, and has announced that the two countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac," Batman explain further and then showed us a recording of Harjavti giving a speech.

"And the Quracies are okay with this?" KF asked disbelieving.

"Hardly. They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime but Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protest and invited the Bialyian military into his country to enforce martial law," Batman told us.

"An extremely dramatic change in personality in fact it is _**too **_dramatic to be normal," I said.

"Nalah's right. Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti," Robin said "Doesn't she have the power to enthral most men?" Robin asked.

"And some women, but not long distance and we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya something else is at work here find out what," Batman said.

'That is one hell of a glamour and fascination spell she must be using or it is her own natural power,' I thought.

'_Well at least will have some immunity to that woman_,'The sinister voice hissed obviously not liking the fact that we would be near this woman even if her powers didn't work long range.

"Robin you're team leader," Batman said which shocked him but I gave him a quick hug.

"Promotion sweet," Kid said and held up his hand but Robin was still shocked.

"Me what about Aqualad?" Robin asked to be honest I didn't see what was wrong with him being a leader even if he was only my age physically and chronologically speaking of course.

"Busy helping Aquaman," Batman responded "You're the next logical choice," Batman explained although Robin didn't look happy when Kid complained I shoved him causing him to fall over.

We settled into the Bio-ship as I ran my fingers on the edges of the console feeling the humming of the living ship which surprised me actually considering I didn't think such a thing was possible. 

**Qurac **

**November 22****nd**** 23:56 UTC+2 **

"We're right above the Qurac-Bialya border," Robin told us with Kid telling us that the Bialyian were ignoring the border two armoured gigantic machines rolled in and the animals below began to run Superboy commented on the lack of resistance whilst Robin revealed it was an animal sanctuary.

"The Logan animal sanctuary," M'gann exclaimed and robin asked if she had heard of it but Kid told us there was a stampede and that two people were going to get trampled Robin told us to use stealth mode.

I cast a spell which turned all my silver and grey clothing into a dark grey shade the others held the soldiers off whilst I jumped down in front of the two civilians and summoned a barrier around them Superboy landed in front of me and stopped an animal from trampling me.

'_Pay attention to your surroundings_,' The sinister voice hissed but I ignored her when the injured animal that was with the two people stop up and ran off but M'gann saved it by levitating it after we all stopped in front of the two and Miss Martian turned visible I gripped her hand because she looked uncomfortable.

The woman told us we may have made things worse as the people entering has normal I growled "Do they not care that they could have harmed the animals?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not," The boy answered looking sad I looked and the animal they were treating and place my hand on its' forehead smiled at the animal communicating with it the others continued to talk with M'gann somehow knowing the woman.

When the wildebeest limped over Marie as her name was revealed that Superboy may have injured the animal and that they need to be taken to the clinic M'gann immediately said that the boys could do that and they could fix the fence this ended with both Garfield and M'gann begging Marie and Robin respectively.

"And what am I. Leftover mead?" I asked and Robin said I could go with them I walked over to the animal and knelt in front of them "_Come with us we can help you_," I told them and they silently fell into step with me and looked at the frozen people "Well are we going or not?" I asked still walking with the animals the boys ran up to me.

"How did you do that?" Garfield asked excitedly.

"I don't know I've just always been able to do it, it is a part of me," I said we settled the animals in once I told them to stay there we walked outside when a monkey dropped down and stole Kid's food and then it jumped onto Garfield and I giggled.

Garfield introduced the monkey as Monkey and Superboy said he hated monkey's which resulted in Kid's food being thrown at him and Robin retorted that Monkey didn't like Superboys causing me to start laughing and Monkey jumped onto me.

We stepped into the house and Garfield explained that M'gann looked like Marie when she was younger and on a TV show known as Hello Megan. "Wait Hello Megan is a TV show?" Kid asked this news confused all of us as I thought it was just a saying she used.

"I just thought it was something she said all the time," Robin said and Garfield explained that it was made before the others were born and it only ran for one season and he then began to search for the tape that it was recorded on placed it in a machine and Kid made comment.

"Wait," Superboy said and I knew he heard something "Aircraft heading this way," He told us we ran outside but I turned to Garfield.

"Garfield stay here I don't want you getting hurt," I said and rushed out as the aircraft arrived they began to shoot but I used the wind to ensure that their bullets missed M'gann and Marie.

Marie asked about Garfield and I told her he was to stay inside but she warned me that he wouldn't listen and low and behold it was true because somehow Garfield had managed to get to the barn where the injured animals where but it was attacked and an explosion happened.

My eyes began to glow silver as me and M'gann ascended to the air, M'gann caught Garfield whilst I faced the aircraft Superboy jumped into the air and smashed one of the lanes whilst M'gann appeared next to me I stretched my hand out to the planes.

"_Wind and Cold make yourself known let fear curl that their heart as they plummet to their doom_," I chanted as the aircraft began to spiral and ice seemed to cling to the wing M'gann using her Telekinesis forced the two to crash into each other.

I landed and rushed back to the house in time to hear that Garfield needed a blood transfusion and Kid couldn't reach the hospital in time at his top speed and Robin and him weren't O- "Silver what about you?" Robin asked but then realised his mistake.

"I don't know," I answered and Robin explained that Superboy was a Kryptonian and when he went to mention M'gann she showed up.

"Might be able to help," M'gann spoke up and stepped in "My shape shifting occurs at the cellular level, I think I can morph my blood to match his," M'gann said.

Marie asked her to do it and M'gann said it would take all her concentration and so the rest of us left and settled downstairs Robin was going on about the mission and so I decided to smack him on the head "Get traught Robin we need you to have a clear head ok," I told him using his word he smiled and nodded and asked Kid to find a news station but there were a lot of remotes.

He accidently turned on the TV to Hello Megan! We watched the opening song and Marie looked like the spitting image of M'gann except no green skin Superboy wondered if it was a coincident, and then we saw a bit of the episode were it was revealed she liked someone called Conner "No I don't think so," I said.

M'gann spoke behind us and spooked Kid and he quickly changed the channel he went on to Harjavti giving a speech "That guy in back I know him," Superboy said.

When Robin zoomed in M'gann identified him "That's Psimon the psychic we fought last time in Bialya. He was working for Queen Bee then he must be controlling Harjavti for her now," M'gann realised.

"I still remember the headache from when he brain blasted us," Kid said groaning, Robin explained what we needed to do.

**Dhabar **

**November 23****rd**** 22:11 UTC+2 **

That night we entered the building where Harjavti was after Robin confirmed he was alone Robin went to get him but suddenly people wearing Apokoliptan technology came running in pointed their weapons at us I cursed in Anglo-Saxon and another man stepped in and started speaking saying how we had come to kill Harjavti and they were too late to stop us.

Superboy informed the others of their weapons origins 'Which they'll use to kill Harjavti, we get the blame and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac.' Robin stated.

'Not whilst I still drawn breath.' I said and Robin told us to protect Harjavti and M'gann told us she spotted Psimon and she went after him Superboy was about to give chase but Robin stopped him reminding him of the mission.

'There let's make this quick.' I said and summoned multiple silver orbs into my hand and I threw them into the air directing them to the weapons the attacked on but no one did anything and the men began to laugh.

'Um Nalah?' Kid asked but I held up my index, middle and ring finger and began to count down when my index finger lower the weapons were in cased in silver light and were sliced apart thus being destroyed.

'All yours boys.' I said and went over to Harjavti and snapped my fingers in front of him 'He's disorientated we need to break Psimon's connection to him otherwise I can't help him.' I told the others and placed a protective ward around his person ensuring whilst I still lived or I removed the he was safe.

We discover a woman tied up in another room and we set her free she thank us I noticed Psimon's control had weaken and using my own telepathy I shattered the link restoring him.

'Come on M'gann might need us.' Superboy said.

'Agreed.' Robin replied and we rushed off to find her we raced down the hallway looking for her but suddenly I felt a sharp pain ringing throughout my mind my barrier began to crumbled as I collapsed to my knees I fought against this pain but it eventually became too much and I was forced into the darkness of unconsciousness.

But before that I opened my mind enough to ensure the sinister voice was knocked out as well she screamed in rage but fell silently into slumber as I to passed out.

**Heartwood Forest **

**December 21****th**** 7:52 **

A young girl of only 10 years sat on a log in the forest a woollen coat wrapped tightly around her body beside her a boy with ink black rested against her his own woollen coat wrapped around him.

The girl's soft caring sapphire eyes gazed down at him as the fire light their faces ever so gently warming their frozen bones and gifting them with light alongside faint light that shone just over the horizon, soft white snow lay all round them as more drifted from above.

"_Daughter_," A voice called out and the girl looked up to see a hooded woman approach them "_You are safe, good and so is your brother_," The woman said as she placed more wood on the fire.

"_Mother will we be joining our people_?" The young girl asked as the woman looked up.

"_Indeed child we will we must stay strong and united against our enemy besides one cannot celebrate Yule without their family and friend_," The woman responded.

"_That's good_," The young girl said as the world faded into darkness.

**Dhabar **

**November 23rd 22:20 UTC+2 **

I groaned as I pushed myself up my head felt like I had be used as a play thing by a wyvern "Oh my head," I groaned as I messaged my temple looking at the others seeing that apart from having a headache they were fine well M'gann was lucky no headache for her.

M'gann told us Psimon brain blasted us but she stopped him we looked over at Psimon and I could tell that whatever M'gann had done to him had left his mind broken maybe forever.

Later that day Queen Bee arrived but because Harjavti was free of Psimon's influence she wasn't permitted to see him and she demanded to know why and from above Harjavti gave her and Qurac his answer.

"Not of my free will," he shouted "No. Now that I am free of your minion's thrall the Quracy people will never suffer your tyrannical rule," He proclaimed I stood nearby having erected a barrier in case a supported or minion of Queen Bee tried anything.

"Mark me Harjavti you will suffer for this Qurac will be mine," Queen Bee declared and she left with guards escorting her.

"Mr President you should get inside and off your feet," I said.

"Listen to her father please," His daughter asked him.

"Of course I must thank you for freeing me Silver Sorceress," He said.

"It was my pleasure," I said and we went into Harjavti's office where Superboy, KF and robin were standing a few minutes passed and Queen Bee stepped in she then transformed into M'gann.

"Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that," Robin said "But I couldn't think of any other way to prove Queen Bee was behind this," robin explained and Kid congratulated him on managing to save Qurac I turned to the president.

"Here," I said and handed him a vial filled with a green liquid "This should reveal any headaches or other pains that might occur but take it slow for a few days and if you become dizzy sit down for a few minutes," I said.

"Once more thank you to all of you," Harjavti said and we nodded before leaving we arrived at the Logan animal sanctuary and watched a TV report of Bruce Wayne agreeing to help Harjavti. Kid began to say something but robin subtly elbowed him and reminded him about the souvenir he used M'gann's phrased and picked up the tape of Hello Megan!

He held it in front of her and asked if there was something she wanted to tell us all of us stared at her I stood by Marie as Garfield was resting luckily the transfusion had worked.

"Growing up on Mars was not a happy time for me. But started watching the broadcasts my uncle sent from Earth to teach us about our sister plant," M'gann began to explain "When I saw Hello Megan something just clicked," she continued.

"Maybe it was the similarities in our names, maybe it was the way all Megan's problems could be solved in 22 minutes. All I know for sure is that Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood, so when I came to Earth and had to adopt a human form I chose you," M'gann said looking at Marie "Well Megan," She amended.

"Which begs the question what do you really look like?" Robin asked and M'gann stood up and her hair recede so thank she looked a little like J'onn Superboy told her she didn't need to lie but M'gann's hair returned and said that inside this was her real form then she asked Marie not to be mad.

"Mad?" Marie asked "I'm honoured. M'gann you saved my son, he says he's your blood brother now and I agree you're family," Marie said and the two hugged then M'gann went to check on Garfield and I smiled hoping everything would be ok now at least. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah and the Grimiore also anything in italics is either a spell or in a different language.**

Chapter 7: - Insecurity

**Mt. Justice **

**December 5****th**** 17:04 EST **

I stood with the others in the central room and I was far from happy as I looked at the man before me. He had auburn hair with blue eyes, he was as tall as Aqualad and quite muscular on his upper body and he had a frown set on his face and it seemed permanent.

His outfit was predominantly black, with a red chest and collar and his black gloves were fingerless. However the thing that annoyed me the most was the fact that his quiver was attached with two grey shoulder straps connected across the chest.

I looked at M'gann and leaned over to her "Why the hell to we need _**another **_archer Artemis is good enough," I stated when the Zeta-Tubes announced that Artemis had arrived and Green Arrow called out to her about him joining that team and Wally was happy for some reason.

"Sure Team's need a _**real **_archer," Artemis said and I was surprised at her statement.

"Ok people listen up," Green Arrow called and he pulled up a keyboard "The Dynamic Duo is on a case in Gotham but Batman gave me a heads up," Green explained and an image of a man with a mask appeared and Green called him Sportsmaster and he was spotted at an airport, Zatanna wondered if he came through in full costume and claimed it was nervy.

However Green revealed that he wasn't in costume but his face was recognised and Green told us to find out what he was up to with Conner wondering if it was all of us and even I knew that was madness.

Red Tornado suggested a small team and pointed out M'gann's camouflage abilities but Green said he wanted the ex-sidekicks to handle it "And how are they going to cover miles of land if none can pilot the Bio-ship," I pointed out and Green seemed to think about it.

"I want in," Artemis said "Nalah's right with M'gann and Robin out no has logged more hours piloting the Bio-ship," Artemis said Green wondered if she was sure and she confirmed.

"Green Arrow I believe that Nalah's use of magic would be useful," Aqualad stated and he agreed and we all suited up and headed to the Bio-ship but I stopped Artemis.

"Who's the sullen fool?" I asked.

"Red Arrow. Green Arrow's former sidekick," She replied and then smiled at my look of disgusted.

"I don't like him," I stated and we headed on to the ship with Artemis taking the pilot's seat and we set off.

Aqualad and Red were in the back leaving me, Kid and Artemis and Kid turned around "This could wind up being one of those things at sounds better in my head than out loud," Kid said catching our attention "But you _**are**_ a real archer. I mean I'm jazzed about Red Arrow we go way back you know but you, you've made your own place on the team you have nothing to prove not to me ok," Kid said and I smiled

"Ok," Artemis said "And Wally it sounded fine out loud," Artemis added and I managed to contain a giggle.

**Orleans Parish **

**December 5****th**** 21:27 CST **

We arrived at where Sportsmaster was and Red told us that he was heading north and we began to chase him following him through the woods was easy for me as I weaved my way between the branches and avoided the branches that had fallen off.

Eventually we were ordered to stop and Red was going in placing my hand on the floor I sent out a magical pulse to detect any life forms and I noticed and there was a fresh one close to where Artemis was and that Artemis was not in the Bio-ship.

Standing up I quietly slipped my way toward where they were "Long time no reveal who you really are to your friends," A female voice said and I looked at them from my position.

The voice belonged to a woman of that I could tell but her appearance was obscured by a white mask, resembling a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin except for her black hair.

Her outfit consisted of a dark green coloured kimono, and appears as though it had shreds and rips along it. The kimono was tied around her waist, and its length reaches to just above her knees she also wore a pair of black knee-high boots.

She jumped down and attacked Artemis who fired her arrows at her the mysterious girl teased her about a move she made and then said Artemis would run out of arrows before she ran out of sword. "Unless you plan on breaking out the pointy ones to use on your own sister," She said and I think my eyes widened to the size of a dragon's egg.

"Why shouldn't I you are working with Sportsmaster," Artemis retorted and the girl said it wasn't her choice as Artemis asked and the girl replied that she wasn't going to tell Artemis when an arrow flew out turning into a net pinning the girl to a tree and Red Arrow stepped out.

"Why Arrow if you wanted another date you only had to ask," The girl said and I glared at him my distrust growing even more at the proclamation and Artemis was shocked with Red denying it whilst the girl teased him a little more.

She broke free of the net and claimed she was fond of them both and that she couldn't hurt them she then stabbed her sword into the ground and added much to the end of her sentence before attacking Artemis using a smoke bomb she pinned Red down and…. **KISSED HIM**.

I ran forward pulling the sword out of the ground and held it at her neck "Hum new playmate," the girl said before pulling out a small thing dagger and she attempted to kick me but I jumped back and held up the blade.

"Trust me girl you don't want to fight me," I said and she smiled without her mask she had grey eyes and olive coloured skin she charged at me but I flipped out of the way and swung the sword at her legs she blocked it with the thin dagger and we engaged in a struggle when I heard the familiar sound of faster than sound running and Kid slammed into the girl and took her dagger I threw the blade at her and she dodged it.

Red ordered Artemis to fire a tracer arrow but it was out of her range so Red fired it and gave chase, we then engaged the girl but she was stronger than I anticipated I fired silver bolts at her however only a few hit at one point she knocked Artemis down and Kid ran over to her "_Spirits of the earth and sky allow me to find this fool no matter where she goes_," I chanted.

I rushed over to Artemis however when we looked up she was gone and Artemis revealed that there was a tracer on her sword Red and Aqualad pulled up and I rushed over to them "Ok is someone going to identify the grinning cat girl for me," I asked.

"Her name's Cheshire and she's a member of the League of Shadows who are assassins making her one as well," Kid explained and I nodded and then Kid explained that they tossed the fight and Artemis had planted the tracer "Nalah did a really good job and making it look real," Kid added and I shrugged.

Artemis came up with a tracer screen "Cheshire's heading north," She said but Red just put his foot in his mouth

"Sportsmaster was heading south," He argued "Kind of like this mission," He added and this statement caused an argument to break out between the two archers.

"Maybe he'll double back maybe she will," Artemis argued and I had to agree it was probably trying to confuse us.

"Either way they'll rendezvous and we'll find them," Kid said backing Artemis up.

"Sportsmaster acquired an attaché case we need to learn what it contained," Aqualad stated "If you had stayed aboard the Bio-ship-," Aqualad began but Artemis cut him off.

"I spotted Cheshire sneaking up on him," Artemis said pointing at Red

"Then you radio a warning," Red argued back.

"And if she found you by hacking our frequency?" Artemis replied.

"It is true we have come to rely on M'gann's telepathy over our radios," Aqualad said.

"So let's stop looking to place blame and start looking for Cheshire," Kid said ending the argument I was thankful to the two as they stopped me from slapping one of the archers most predominantly Red.

"Here since I can't be trusted," Artemis said and handed Red the screen and told him to track Cheshire.

Kid took it from Red and handed it back to Artemis who said she would just follow in the Bio-ship everyone walked off preparing to follow Cheshire as everyone departed Grimiore flipped open to a map with two points I began to float and headed off intending to find out what was going on.

"Grimiore please identify Cheshire and Sportsmaster," I spoke to Grimiore as it began to flick through pages and I saw the silver magic energy reaching out and the information was being absorbed into Grimiore I looked at the information and learnt some surprising things about Cheshire and Sportsmaster.

"Well best not dwell on this I should discover what is in that case," I said and continued to follow the Grimiore to where Cheshire was.

**New Orleans **

**December 5****th**** 22:18 CST **

I quietly landed on the roof and returned Grimiore to the grey satchel at my side "Sorceress what are you doing here?" the voice of Red Arrow demanded I turned to him and allowed a scowl to form on my face.

"What does it look like I'm tracking Cheshire using my tracer spell," I said.

"A tracing spell sure more like you're working with Cheshire," He said and I glared at him using the wind I pulled him towards me and made it so my face was inches from his.

"Listen to me you fool I don't care that you have known Kid, Aqualad and Robin longer than me but you don't know me, not my life, not my hobbies, not even my personality so don't you dare question me," I said.

"Why not? You were trapped in a crystal for a reason you haven't revealed to anyone but you've won over the entire team and most of the league with your innocent naivety about this world but how does no one know that your little absorbing kiss didn't take information from Robin," he argued I pushed him away from me and glared at him summoning my staff.

"You know nothing about me and vice versa so here's an idea how about we stop the real bad guys before killing each other," I said and walked over to the edge of the building with Red following drawing his bow.

I placed a single finger on the building and using the same pulse I detected seven presences and I recognised four of them we both jumped down and sticking to the side walked over to the gate that covered the opening as red tried to hack in an explosion forced us back.

Looking up I saw Sportsmaster I blew him away from us 'Nice one Artemis.' I thought and ran inside spotting Cheshire and Artemis engaged in a fight I kicked her legs out from under her "How did you find me?" Artemis asked.

"Tracer spell on Cheshire undetectable unless on a skilled magic user," I said "A little insurance if she spotted your tracer," I added and Artemis smiled I launched a silver bolt at Cheshire but she dodge it and tackled Artemis as she was about to strike Red saved her and informed Aqualad of our coordinates.

"So you're pretty much allergic to radioing a warning?" Red asked as we all ended up back to back.

"Artemis to Arrow look out," She said.

"Nalah to Archers defeat assassins know argue later," I said and sent out a wave of sharpened air which sliced Sportsmaster's mask and Cheshire's kimono.

"A magic-user hum," Sportsmaster said "Not like it will do you much good," he said.

"Never, ever underestimate your opponent," I said as they charged us as we fought I changed between the two whilst Red faced Sportsmaster and Artemis faced Cheshire.

"Ok this is getting tiring," I said as I dodged a kick by Cheshire.

She managed to knock Artemis down but just as I was about to stop her kid slammed into her "Aqualad and I found the tracer on a caboose and I don't mean Cheshire's," Kid said.

"She must have ditched it," Artemis said.

"Figured. But then how did you, Red and Nalah end up here?" he asked.

"Tracer spell for me don't know about Artemis and Red," I said as a red light shine from another room Cheshire tackled Kid but he told us to go and we raced over to the door.

Artemis kicked the door open "Freeze!" She commanded and we held up our weapons inside was a monkey with a hat, a man with a robot monkey and a brain in a moveable thing and finally Klarion.

"Well this is peachy," I said.

"Don't be absurd, with what we've created tonight I could-," The monkey man began but Klarion interrupted him.

"Why waste such power on them. Do as she says. Freeze," Klarion said.

"Witch Boy don't even-," I began.

"Sorry Sorceress but maybe next time," He said and a red light engulfed them and they literally froze then they shattered.

We looked into the other room to see Sportsmaster and Cheshire freeze as well "By the power of the Triple Goddess I hate him," I said and stalked off.

"Witch Boy?" I heard Wally ask.

"Oh yeah," Artemis said Aqualad showed up and we told him what happened and we all returned to the cave.

**Mt. Justice **

**December 6****th**** 03:21 EST**

"Let me be clear we failed," Aqualad said "Though the Injustice League is in danger their allies still scheme and we have learned nothing of their plans," Aqualad explained.

"Gee I wonder why," Red said turned to Artemis I prepared silver bolts and stepped in front of her.

"Hey who found out that Sportsmaster was working for Brain, Klarion and Ivo," Artemis argued.

"Yeah great Intel. But Ivo's been in Belle Reve the whole time," Red argued back "And the guards just checked it's the real Ivo not a robot," He said.

"Hello did you think that maybe when Witch Boy teleported them he put Ivo back in Belle Reve to keep up the ruse of him actually being there and that whilst he was out it was a robot," I argued back.

"You know I'm getting pretty tired of you dumping on her," Kid said joining me in protecting Artemis.

Red held up a tracer "Her tracer so. Cheshire ditched it," Kid said.

"No Artemis ditched that," Red began and pointed to a tracer Aqualad held "To send us on a wild goose chase she put this one on Cheshire," Red said.

"Artemis are you that freaked out about Arrow joining the team you had to prove yourself by bring the bad guys down solo. Please tell me I'm wrong?" Kid asked I didn't believe Arrow, Artemis would never do that I waited for Artemis to say something but she didn't.

"Well nice going what you proved is that you are insecure and selfish," he said and tossed the sai at her feet "Keep the Sai. This is the right souvenir for the mission," Kid said and took the tracer Red held and walked off.

"So how will you betray us next time?" Red said and before anyone could say or do anything I snapped and blasted him with my silver bolts which shocked everyone.

"Red Arrow I don't care you might have been or might be but I will tell you this accuse my friends of betray and I. Will. Kill. You," I said as I stared at him with cold blank eyes before walking off not wanting to hear anyone's reactions to my rather violent display.

I headed deep into the cave until I came to a dead end but it was so much more I placed my palm on the rock wall and a surge of magic turned a portion of the wall into a silver door with an ivy design twined on the edges and a pentacle with one point pointing upwards and two pointing down resting in the middle.

Entering the room I sighed in relief it was about half the size of the main room on the floor was a silver mat with a pentacle in the middle on the walls were murals of different scene one a great battle, another a peaceful woodland, the third a grand castle, the fourth a fierce dragon and the fifth of the Triple Goddess.

Between each mural was a waterfall causing a small lake to form around the mat sit on top of the pentacle I began to mediate to clear my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah and the Grimiore also anything in italics is either a spell or in a different language.**

Chapter 8: - First Performance

**Bruges **

**December 22****nd**** 20:08 CET **

I stood underneath the stage I hands twisted each other nervously "Hey you'll do fine just remember no combat magic just showy magic," Robin said patting my hands I looked at him and the others they headed off to their positions as I heard the introductions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Haly International Traveling Circus," the ringmaster Haly announced "Where the world at the centre ring is your oyster. And these are our latest pearls the Daring Dangers," Haly said.

He introduced each of us but I knew the real identity Dan was Robin, Dawn was M'gann, Diane was Artemis, Dane was Red Arrow and Dean was Superboy "Last but not least Dakota Danger," at that moment I used my magic along with a smoke bomb to appear on the stage.

I was dressed in a different outfit whilst the others simply wore white or red vests and trousers with red designs and red or white boots I wore a white shirt with a red vest a white skirt with red lines a pair of white leggings and red boots with white designs, a red blazer with white designs and a red top hat with a white band across it.

'Dean' tossed barrels into the air and 'Dane' and 'Diane' shots arrows through them with 'Dan' and 'Dawn' jumping through then as well I raised my hands and set small sparkles into the air just as both arrows and teammates went through.

"You'll never see another trapeze act like this folks," Haly said "And they all perform without a net," Haly added I watched as 'Dan' jumped from his trapeze but as he reached towards 'Dawn' he missed and began to fall.

'Robin.' M'gann screamed through our telepathic connection.

'Don't blow our cover.' Robin told us.

'Fine but we're saving you.' I replied 'Conner barrel!' I ordered and he threw it up Robin landed on the barrel and it carried him up from the force of the throw he almost managed to reach M'gann but the distance was still too much to cover but it was small enough for M'gann to use telekinesis without it seeming strange.

'What were you thinking?' Robin asked.

'The crowd couldn't see me use telekinesis from below. Besides I've been using it all night.' M'gann revealed 'I'm not exactly the acrobat you are.' M'gann said.

"Yeah neither am I right now.' Robin said 'I think I caught that 24 hour bug that has been going around the circus.' Robin said 'But the show must go on.' He added, I breathed a sigh of relief that nothing bad had happened however I couldn't help but think back to when we were assigned this mission and how something seemed amiss.

"_Advanced weapons tech has been stolen from manufactures throughout Europe," Robin said and a map appeared showing the areas that had been hit "And each theft has coincided with a stop made by the Haly Circus. Batman's sending us undercover to catch the thieves," Robin added. _

_Me, Artemis, M'gann and Superboy listened to the briefing when Red turned up "This clown car have room for one more?" He asked and I was about to say no when Robin spoke first. _

"_Uh…. No we've got this covered," He said and I smiled at Artemis who smiled back neither of us liked him especially after what happened a couple of weeks ago. I saw Red whisper something to Robin and he suddenly revealed that Red was joining us. _

"Give it up for the Daring Dangers," Haly said and we waved to the crowd and we headed back stage.

"Sit!" I ordered Robin and he did I placed my hand to his forehead "You have a fever but it is nothing too serious it should fade in a few hours maybe by tomorrow morning unless you want me to heal it," I said whispering the last part.

"Thanks Dakota but I'm fine," He said patting my hands.

"Haly what's the deal giving the top slot to those Danger kids?" A voice demanded I looked up to see other acrobats arguing with the ringmaster.

"That's our slot," The other acrobat said.

"Was your slot until you missed that performance in Paris," Haly said.

"Carlo was sick," The first argued "He's better now," He continued.

"Plus those Dangers are a sham," The second one probably Carlo said "They say they're brothers and sisters but they don't even look alike," he argued and I decided to argue back.

"Oh you hacks," I called out and that caught the acrobat's attention "Don't go getting jealous just because the better act got the top spot, maybe if you two hadn't missed the Paris show even if your friend was sick this wouldn't have happened," I stated and placed my hands on my hips.

"Besides have you ever heard of adoption or half or step siblings," I said walking over to the others the girls giggled whilst Superboy gave me a thumbs up and Robin smiled at me whilst Red scowled.

"Dakota's right you just don't like the competition," Haly said and walked off.

"And where did you learn such impressive persuasion skills?" Red asked.

"Experience of getting out of tight situation especially with a sword at your throat," I replied before slapping my hand over my mouth as I realised what I had just said.

"Funny joke Dakota," M'gann said as she laughed me and Artemis chuckled nervously and all the boys but Red joined in.

"Ah for crying out loud not you again," Haly exclaimed and we looked over "We're in the middle of a show," He told another man. The man was grey haired with grey eyes and he was dressed in a blue suit.

"Then we'll talk after," He said "And we will talk, another city last week another tech firm robbed another stop on your tour. And if I prove your responsible I will shut you down," He said.

"I've got three minutes to gather props and get back to the stage ok," Haly said and walked off.

The man then came over to us "Faraday. Interpol. New Act?" He said and I didn't understand anything but the last bit.

"Yeah just joined the tour," Robin said.

"That probably clears you," He said "But don't get too comfortable, Haly's going down for this," he added.

Later that night I saw situated on top of a building looking at a tech firm 'If Interpol is already on this, why are we bothering?' Superboy asked.

'Because Batman said so why do you have something better to do?' Robin replied.

'How do we know the thieves will hit here?' Artemis asked.

'There are more obvious targets.' Red said

'And Faraday will have them covered.' Robin said 'I've analysed the tech already stolen and this fits the pattern.' Robin said I was worried about Robin at the moment it was just a weak fever but it could get worse.

"Contact North-East quadrant.' Superboy alerted us and I saw a fully clothed figure flipping over the fence surrounding the building 'Looks like it is an acrobat.' I said.

'It looks like we know why Carlo missed a performance.' Superboy said.

'Could be Carlo could be his brother.' Robin said 'Keep an open mind and move in.' Robin added I jumped down into the compound and the others arrived shortly after.

'Did you see where he went?' Robin asked as Superboy landed near us and used his vision to look inside and directed us where to go, we silently walked over to the person as they opened a crate and took something out of it.

Robin laughed and attracted the person's attention "Caught red handed and red faced too I better," Robin said

"Acrobatics won't get you out of this," Artemis said but the person pulled out a fire torch and directed the fire at the archers and Superboy who managed to dodge it the fire began to spread when it came towards me I placed my hand in front of it and stopped it.

"Those crates are full of live ammo. Move!" Red shouted to use I landed near them but before I could open a portal the warehouse exploded but Superboy had managed to protect us with some metal.

"That guy is dead meat," Superboy exclaimed after we pushed the metal off of us.

"Superboy no!" Robin exclaimed whilst rushed over to M'gann and helped to support her and argument broke out between the two but Robin managed to convince Superboy by pointing out the fire was killing M'gann when he realised what was happening Superboy he rushed over to M'gann and jumped out of the burning building.

Robin told the archers to find the thief but he collapsed I ran to him and sat him up "Criminal can wait you need to get out of here," I told him the archers picked him up and we all ran out and headed back to the circus.

After changing into our circus attire we observed an argument between Haly and Faraday when Haly claimed all of us were asleep in our bunks 'Well we sure weren't.' M'gann stated over the mind link.

'And if he's lying about us?' Artemis stated leaving the question open I saw Robins upset look and so I decided to speak up and reveal what I did.

'Actually to Haly he isn't lying.' I said catching the others attention 'I was worried that we would be caught so I place an illusion spell on our room alone so that if anyone looked in whilst we were out they would see us all asleep.' I explained.

'So Haly isn't lying about us doesn't mean he isn't lying about someone else.' Red argued and I glared at him we returned to our carriage and sat down to assess the situation.

'So two thieves the fire breather and one of the acrobats.' Artemis said.

'Dressed in identical clothes.' M'gann added.

'Maybe not just two.' Robin said and showed an image of the Madrid robbery on his holographic screen it showed someone bending the bars on a window 'And now Paris.' Robin said changing the image to that of a man walking across an electrical cable.

'So the strongman and the clown too.' Red said 'If the entire circus is involved maybe Haly himself is the mastermind.' Red added.

'You don't know that.' Robin argued which surprised me he was also so calm and logical when it came to sussing out who the criminal was so it was rare or him to get worked up.

'It would explain his possible lie.' M'gann said.

"I told you to keep an open mind," Robin said and walked out.

"You know he's right the way I see it Haly loves this place and wouldn't do anything to jeopardise it," I said.

'Hello Megan!' M'gann said returning to the mind link 'I'll just read Haly's mind.' M'gann said.

'I'm not sure we can trust you to do that without tipping him off.' Red argued and I knew something bad was going to happen.

'Or maybe you don't trust her period.' Superboy argued 'I heard you talking to Robin back at the cave I know you're only here to spy on the four of us.' Superboy said shocking me.

'What!' I exclaimed 'Why is he spying on us?' I asked.

'There's a mole on this team and good reasons to suspect all four of you.' Red stated shocking me again.

'The mole thing has been around longer than Nalah so you can't accuse her.' Artemis said.

'Both Artemis and Miss Martian have been caught in lies, you could be programmed by Cadmus without even knowing and Nalah well how much do we actually know about her.' Red pointed out Artemis wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

'Or maybe I take your head off without even trying.' Superboy threatened.

After M'gann calmed Superboy down they left and Artemis told red to keep an open mind I looked at the archer "What are you going to say something too," He said.

"I told you, you know nothing about me but I will tell you this," I said and stood up and point at myself "The team is my family, my friends they gave me a home when they could have mistrusted me from the start I think that their trust speak for me," I said and walked of not only the room but the carriage as well to take a walk.

I was walking along the carriages when I heard Robin's voice "A friend Jack Haly," He said and I knew he must have been talking to someone via comm. link.

I stepped to the side and looked at him "Yeah he's implicated in this global crime spree someone in the show is dirty but I need to prove old Jack's clean or he might lose the circus," Robin said and he walked with me following I knew that Robin had some connection to Haly but to say that it was obviously something deeper.

"I left you behind because you know my backstory, I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity," He said and I knew he was talking to Wally those two were close I felt kind of hurt Robin didn't trust me with this kind of information but then again I wasn't surprised no one else knew him really.

He spotted me and waved me over "How much did you hear?" He asked.

"Enough to know that this circus is obviously important to you and it is connected to the large mystery of who you are," I said and stood by his side the chill in the air nipped at the bare skin but it didn't really bother me.

"Look you don't have to tell me anything but know this," I said and took his hand in mine "I'll help you save this circus no matter what," I said and he smiled at me and we headed back in.

After the show we began to pack everything up I saw M'gann and the strongman talking when Haly called for us to get on board and red said he was in a hurry resulting in me punching me.

The train set off and in our carriage I was tending to M'gann who had suddenly gotten sick "That's weird I can't seem to heal it," I said.

"What?" Superboy asked.

"When I heal something like an infection my energy targets the source but I can't find the source almost as if it came from an outside source even if it was contagious I could still cure it but this is strange," I said and they began to discuss about how the strongman touched both M'gann and robin before they got sick.

I followed Robin out the room and we saw Haly "Dan you look refreshed and Dakota you must be one lucky angel not to have gotten that bug," Haly said.

"Thanks. Um Jack how long has Ray been working for you?" 'Dan' asked.

"Picked him up at the start of the European Tour. Poor lad's down with the same flu as the rest of them," Haly said. The others came out and said we'll check on him along with M'gann who claimed she'll manage.

We arrived at the strongman's room we looked around and discovered that he wasn't in his bed and that a box saying elephant food which they didn't have on foreign tours had ash inside of it when Artemis found 'Ray' which was a mask.

"Split up search the whole train," robin ordered and I rushed out the room along with the others when I heard muffled shouting Robin was just behind me and we opened the door to reveal Haly tied up he revealed that Ray had done it to him he ran off to find him Robin contacted the others with the comm. link as the psychic link was disrupted and informed the others that the someone we were looking for had stolen M'gann's powers.

"Dan I'm going on to the roof see if anyone with Dawn's act is up there," I said.

"Dakota no unnecessary risks," He said and I nodded then climbed out the window and on to the roof of the train the winds were stronger because of the movement but I managed and leaped onto another roof I saw Superboy with the clown and Robin on a roof further away.

I snapped my fingers and appeared in front of the clown he laughed when he saw me "As if you kids are who you claim to be, please," He said and shape-shifted so that his skin was now blue.

Robin informed me and Superboy to avoid touching him as the weakness came when he 'fed' off the powers and abilities of others '_Well if he touched us it wouldn't matter he would die anyway_.' The sinister voice said.

'Sorry no taking any chances.' I said.

"I have been a bit of a glutton to day chowed down on the skills of nearly every loser in this troupe," the clown said "But oh my, the pièce de résistance was Dawn Danger or whatever her real name is. Thought I'd munch on her trapeze skills. Imagine my surprise when she tasted like Martian Manhunter instead. She made a lovely appetizer but guess who I want for my entrée," He said

The others had arrived by this time but the clown used the telekinesis to pull Superboy towards him using my own telekinesis I pulled him back "Another Martian?" the thief asked and sniffed the air.

"No your something else entirely something I haven't tasted before," He said.

"Will someone shoot him?" I asked but the thief won the battle of minds by my exclamation and touched Superboy claiming that he enjoyed the 'taste' he got from Superboy's powers.

Robin told us to subdue him but the thief used the heat vision to melt the archer's bows "Like heat, try this," I said and launched a volley of fire at him he used the telekinesis to redirected them he then dropped Superboy and jumped off the roof using M'gann's flight to escape taking a box with him robin jumped up but the thief threw him back down.

He went over the side M'gann grabbed him and I grabbed her as she was about to go I pulled them back up with help from the archers and M'gann rushed over to Superboy I began to sense for any illness in Robin "You're clear," I told him.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Parasite," Robin said simply knowing it was enough for me.

We went back into the carriage and I changed everyone into our normal costumes and robin revealed that he had managed to pick Parasite's pocket and get a flash drive he plugged it in and began to de-crypt it. Using the information it revealed that Parasite was working for Intergang to build a generator for black holes with Red claiming they would need a particle accelerator.

"Like the Large Boson Collider in Geneva," Robin stated.

"The circus' next stop," Red said.

"And of course with 'Dawn's Act' he'll get there quicker," I said.

M'gann apologised but Robin said it wasn't her fault but the black hole things could wipe out whole cities and that we needed to hurry.

"You and I need to hurry," Red said grabbing a spare bow "Without powers the others would hold us back," He added.

"Hello Red Arrow. Parasite didn't even touch me I am perfectly capable of helping you two," I growled out.

"Hey you're not the only one with a back-up bow," Artemis said taking out her crossbow and Superboy created a dent in the wall revealing his powers were back and M'gann refused to be left behind.

**Geneva **

**December 24****th**** 00:37 CET **

We arrived at the area where the Boson Collider was and followed the trail of destruction we found Parasite and discovered he had already activated the Collider "We need to take him down or at least lure him away so that we can safely disengage-," Robin began but Superboy charged ahead and attacked Parasite.

M'gann stopped Red from charging out "We need to think of a plan," Robin said

"Wait Parasite is basically a virus in human form right," I said and everyone nodded.

"Well even when I wasn't a crystal virus couldn't stand one thing. Intense heat," I said smirking.

"Are you suggesting lighting him on fire?" Robin asked and I nodded "That's brilliant," Robin said.

"That and since he took my powers maybe he took my weakness to fire as well," M'gann said and I nodded.

"Big risk to take on a theory," Red said.

"Do it. Go!" Robin ordered and M'gann stepped out to serve as a distraction once she tripped Parasite up Red shot a foam arrow at him allowing Robin to begin stopping the Collider.

Artemis shot an arrow at him which released gas "You wondered what I was well let me clue you in," I said "I am a Sorceress of the Old Ways," I said and launched a fireball at him which mixed with Artemis' arrow gas creating an explosion which left a ring of fire.

Parasite thought he was invulnerable but M'gann revealed that the weakness of a Martian was fire "Plus given you are a virus your body will start to burn up since a virus can't stand the heat," I added.

He eventually collapsed and Robin was able to stop the Collider Faraday arrived a place an inhibitor collar on Parasite stopping his draining powers and thanked Robin for the tip and Red Arrow said that he didn't doubt us as he believed anyone of us could have betrayed the team and claimed 'There is no Mole'.

We all returned to the circus train and I waited outside Haly's office knowing that Robin wanted to talk to Haly alone hek ater revealed that we would be doing a farewell performance during the performance I saw that Robin was truly happy at the end Haly stopped me.

"Listen I don't know your real name but I do know that you have a kind heart so do me a favour and watch out for him," He said nodding in Robin's direction.

"You can count on me… Jack" I said and he smiled then we left the circus to be honest it was the most fun mission I had ever done even with it being my first performance.


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank Squadron for the reviews and some secrets are revealed in this chapter. **

**Warning this chapter will be changing Point of View so be prepared**

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either a spell or in a different language. **

Chapter 9: - The Obsidian Witch

**Mt. Justice **

**December 26****th**** 09:00 EDT**

'_**Recognised Robin B01**__.' _The automated voice rang out signalising my entrance however the welcome I got was unusual I spotted Artemis and Zatanna ducked behind a metal crate with Wally and Red arrow opposite them and M'gann and Conner right in front of me but the strangest sight was Aqualad _**AND **_Nalah arguing.

"I know what I am doing Kaldur'ahm," I think everyone flinched as Nalah yelled at Aqualad using his full name.

"You were about to be hit if I hadn't-," Kaldur argued back but Nalah stopped him by throwing a silver bolt which he barely dodged.

"I could have dodged it but because you underestimated me Riddler got away," Nalah said and the wind began to kick up as Nalah's eyes glowed silver.

"Nalah calm down!" M'gann screamed over the howling wind.

"Dammit Sorceress," Superboy roared at Nalah.

"Silver stop it," Zatanna and Artemis yelled.

I just stood there shocked that nobody not even the two she was closed too managed to reach her.

"Nalah stop it!" I screamed out as the mountain began to shake suddenly it just stopped and Nalah's eyes stopped glowing and she looked at us with shock in her eyes.

"I need to be alone," Nalah said but her voice was shaky almost as if she had exhausted herself but I knew it took a lot more that strong winds and an earthquake to drain her so what did.

Nalah grabbed the Grimoire and snapped her fingers disappearing "Does someone mind explaining what happened?" I asked and the rest of the team looked at Aqualad.

"Earlier this morning Riddler was spotted and so myself and Nalah who were the only ones present at the time, went after him," Aqualad began as we sorted the room out.

"However during the battle Riddler threw a device at Nalah who was dealing with someone else at the time. I managed to push her out the way but Riddler got away as a result and well the events of that decision unfolded here," Aqualad said.

"Kaldur you should know that Nalah is stronger than she looks I mean she held her own against Klarion," Zatanna said and we all looked at him.

"I know it is just lately Nalah has seemed on-edge and I am worried about her," Aqualad said and we nodded when an alert sounded.

"The magic detector Nalah set up," Zatanna said and we all looked at her confused.

"Um well you see Nalah was worried about the repercussions of her release and so she set up a sensor for magic to detect any high powered magic," Zatanna explained.

I pulled up the globe and the magic source was located in Scotland so we all suited up and boarded the Bio-ship "What about Nalah?" M'gann asked worried.

"I am afraid that this takes precedence M'gann," Aqualad said.

"Besides Miss M. Nalah wanted to be alone and she can handle herself so don't worry," I said and we set off.

**Caledonian Forest **

**December 26****th**** 15:10 GMT **

We landed in the dense woodland which blocked most of the sun from reaching us and it caused strange shadows to dance across the forest floor, we all changed to stealth mode and Miss M. changed the Bio-ship to camouflage mode.

We looked around and Zatanna seemed dazed so I guessed like Heartwood Forest this place had some special magical presence lingering over it and so using my holographic map and Zatanna's magic sense we approached the area of magic when Zatanna froze looking terrified.

"Z what's wrong?" Artemis asked and Zatanna pointed ahead of us were you could just make out a clearing.

"Over there, there's something, something dark and sinister," Zatanna said her voice shaking slightly and her body trembled.

"Be on guard everyone," Aqualad said and he pulled out his water-bearers, the archers nocked arrows onto their bows whilst I pulled out a few batarangs and we all crept forward, we stepped into the clearing and were shocked by what we saw.

Batman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow and Doctor Fate were being restrained by black chains but they weren't struggling but by the heavy breathing it was obvious that they had been. But they weren't the only ones chained down as Cheshire and Klarion were also there, Cheshire looked up and spotted us.

"Listen to me and get out of here or she'll get you too," Cheshire said attracting the attention to us and the league members nodded their heads, but before we could even make a move black chains surged up wrapping tightly around our necks and dragged us forward then our wrists and ankles were bound and we were forced to the ground.

"Well if this isn't a treat," A feminine voice said and I froze because that voice was the second voice from when I had the dream about Nalah before she was released.

We all looked up to see a black haired woman with cruel ice blue eyes but the rest of her face was obscured by a golden mask she wore a long green dress with long billowing sleeves and a golden design on the waist, neckline, sleeves and bottom of the dress.

"Mother who are these people?" A male voice asked as a 15 year old boy stepped into the light he had dark brown hair and the same ice blue eyes he wore an outfit reminiscent of Arthurian times with a blue tunic, breeches and brown riding boots and a blue cape.

"I'm not sure but a least there will be more to do battle," The woman said chucking darkly.

"Battle? What battle? And just who the hell are you two anyway?" Red asked struggling against the chains that even Superboy couldn't break.

"A battle of power little boy," The woman said, and suddenly the wrist and ankle bonds on M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna and Cheshire were removed and they were thrust forward into the centre of the clearing. "A battle to the death and the result will decide which of these woman will be my son's queen," The woman continued.

Two thrones made of earth appeared and she sat down with the boy following "I am not going to fight for that reason," Artemis yelled.

The woman snapped her fingers and suddenly Green Arrow and Wally began to scream in pain as black auras surrounded them "I hope that is enough persuasion," The woman said and Artemis stiffly nodded.

"And to answer your other question little boy," The woman said she gestured to the boy next to her "This is my son Mordred," She said "And I am Morgaine Le Fay," She finished.

**White Cliffs of Dover **

**December 26****th**** 15:30 GMT **

"Stupid Kaldur. Why didn't he trust me?" I grumbled as I stared out at the clear blue waves that crashed against the white stone walls, rubbing a tiny amount away with each collision. The smell of salt from the sea and sound of birds chawing from above was very calming even if I was observing it from my once prison cave.

The Grimoire was resting at my side when it began to shake I looked at it as the cover and pages flicked open and they stopped at the centre to reveal the ritual for releasing me, but then the words and pictures began to shift and change and what I saw riled my emotions faster than anything.

"This end know I'm going to _**kill them**_.__No. Matter. What," I hissed out as the Grimoire closed up and I grabbed it and snapped my fingers teleporting to where the people were. I looked into the clearing to see some of the league members, Klarion and the team pinned down by black chains and at the centre was a battle.

Cheshire used her sword to block Artemis arrows whilst Artemis dodged out of the way of Zatanna's magic who used that magic to block M'gann's psychic attacks and M'gann used her psychic powers to attack Cheshire, but I noticed that all of them were holding back and they looked worried except for Cheshire as her expression was hidden.

Behind them sat my targets the boy grinning happily as if this sick battle was a form of entertainment whilst the woman just looked at the battle with a muted interest.

Placing Grimoire on the ground I looked at it "You know what to do," I said and a soft weak light began to encase it standing up I swiftly walked out and used the wind to raise myself above the fight I summoned a silver energy bolt to my hand.

I threw the bolt at the two and they barely blocked it "What in the world?" The woman shrieked.

"Mother what was that?" The boy asked I settled myself down stopping the battle as everyone stepped back the two looked at me and the woman snorted.

"A mere novice in the ways of magic can to nothing against me," She said standing up.

"Run you can't handle her she's Morgaine-," Zatanna began but I held up a hand stopping her.

"_Ascend beyond the earth sky embrace the moon and let her light shine, bring forth my power as the Silver Sorceress_," I chanted and the silver mist coiled around me summoning my outfit.

"No that isn't possible," Morgaine le Fay said staring at me wide eyed she launched a volley of black magic but I blocked it with my shield and stared back at her.

"Oh it is," I said and summoned my rowan staff before using the air to catapult myself and I slammed into Morgaine send her flying back and I spared a brief glance at Mordred who was shocked in to silence before jumping into the forest.

"How dare you attack me," Morgaine screamed and she chanted a spell which caused the fallen leaves to rise turning into weapons and were hurled at me I flicked my hand summoned an earth wall in front of me.

"How dare I not attack you," I said and used the earth to bind Morgaine but she shattered the bonds and launched black flames at me I used water from the air to quell the majority of the flames before redirecting the remaining embers.

"You imprisoned me in a crystal for near enough 1500 years," I yelled remembering the day she imprisoned me in that crystal structure.

"Well if you hadn't stolen the Grimoire from me I wouldn't have imprisoned you," She retorted launching more black magic at me.

"You claimed druids stick together," I yelled blocking the magic as I launched my silver bolts "That quickly changed when one didn't believe in you," I added.

"Well when that one is my dear sweet daughter my little Nalah-," Morgaine said but a light blast stopped her.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Your. Daughter," I hissed out only to late had I realised my mistake by engaging in a one-on-one battle and allowing my emotions through the barriers had weakened.

'_Now it's my turn_.' The sinister voice howled with laughter as I clutched my head screaming in pain.

We looked in the direction Nalah and Morgaine had gone and only saw the briefest flashes of a magical battle.

Everyone was frozen even Mordred he then seemed to snap himself out of it and turned to the girls "Continue battling wenches!" He ordered and that ticked Artemis off.

"We are not wenches you annoying brat!" Artemis yelled back, Mordred sneered and snapped his fingers but before anything could happen the chains were surrounded in a pale light and then shattered.

"Well that was weird," KF said as we all stood up, Cheshire and Klarion took our distraction to run off, Mordred looked behind us and I followed his look only to see a girl who looked like an older version of Nalah, her black hair flowed in the wind and she wore a silver gown similar to Morgaine's.

The girl raised her hand and a stream of light erupted from her hand blasting Mordred sending him flying "Who are you?" Batman questioned, the girl looked at him for a moment before writing something in the air with silver lettering.

"The Grimoire," Canary read out loud.

"But how the Grimoire is just a book?" Red Arrow asked and to be honest I was whelmed by this revelation.

"The Grimoire is a book of magical spells that can also act as a conduit," Doctor fate said "As we have seen the Grimoire has a form of consciousness being able to move of its' own free will so it is possible with the Silver Sorceress help it could be able to take a human shape," Fate continued.

"Speak of Nalah didn't it seem odd that she knew Morgaine and who is Morgaine anyway?" Superboy said.

"Morgaine or more commonly referred to as Morgan or Morgana le Fay is supposedly an evil sorceress to have lived around the time of Camelot," Zatanna said.

"But wasn't Camelot King Arthur's kingdom?" I asked and Zatanna nodded.

"But Nalah isn't that old is she?" M'gann asked Artemis and Zatanna exchanged a look.

"Alright girls what have you two been hiding about Nalah?" Green Arrow asked.

"We can't tell you we promised Nalah," Zatanna said.

"Tell us!" Red Arrow demanded.

"We can't!" Artemis yelled back "We can't because we agreed to a magical promise which means if we tell the most important thing to us is taken," Artemis continued, she pulled her glove down a bit to reveal the same moon symbol as on Nalah's necklace, Zatanna also removed her glove revealing the same symbol.

"Girls why?" Canary asked.

"Because we didn't want to betray Nalah's trust," Zatanna as they replaced their gloves, suddenly Grimoire pointed in the direction Nalah and Morgaine went and shooting into the sky was an eerie black light.

I felt the barriers weaken as Nalah let her guard down but it was enough for me to push through and take over her body collapsed to the ground as she screamed in raw pain as the change began when black smog wrapped around her body.

Her normal ink black hair began to change turning platinum blonde and her gentle sapphire blue eyes turned into a cruel blood red colour her outfit also changed into _**my**_ changed__preferred outfit.

The tunic-style stop and leather skirt changed into a black knee-length cocktail dress with no sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, red roses lined the neckline and bottom of the dress, the leggings disappeared altogether the boots turned into black heels with straps that criss-crossed across my feet and the silver cloak turned into a black and red reversible cloak that ended at my ankles.

I looked at my hands and a dark laugh escape my blood red lips and I threw my head back and cackled madly "Freedom," I exclaimed throwing my hands up.

"No this isn't possible," Morgaine's voice said attracting my attention my smiled darkly at her my eyes glinted with evil intentions "Nalah would never let you out," She added.

"Awe. You remember me," I said chuckling.

"How can anyone forget you Curse the Obsidian Witch," Morgaine said.

"Let's have some fun shall we," I said and sent forth ice daggers which hit Morgaine directly "Did it hurt?" I asked feeling the joy of bring pain to someone else fill me up.

"Same as always," Morgaine said as she launched her black magic at me I absorbed it before firing my obsidian bolts at her she dodged them and fired a beam or dark energy I dodged out the way and forced a tree to topple down onto her however she burnt it to a crisp.

"Try better girl," Morgaine said and I smirked before summoning my ice daggers and threw them at her she summoned a barrier but I place my hand to the ground.

"_Metal of the Earth hear my wish arise to tear the world apart and destroy it all_," I chanted as metal spikes shot out of the ground tearing the landscape apart.

Morgaine jumped up into the air but before she got too high I used the plants to ensnare her then I solidified them with metal and summoned lighting to my hands.

"Curse release my mother at once!" Mordred commanded from behind me I spared him a glance before giggling.

"Who are you to command me Kiddy King," I said before launching my lightning bolts at him he dodged and used his sword to cut the wood and metal then grabbed Morgaine who teleported them away.

I pouted and curled a strand of blonde hair around my finger "Too bad I only wanted to have a little fun," I said when suddenly a searing pain encompassed my body forcing me to the ground "No, no I don't want to go back," I said trying to fight for control.

'_You will go back_.' Nalah declared and I felt my control slipping as I was once more imprisoned in the recesses of Nalah's _**no **_our mind.

I drew in a shaky breath as I pushed myself to my feet and leaned against the tree nearby it had been so long since Curse took over I almost thought I had lost the battle.

"Nalah are you ok?" Robin's voice called out and I brightened knowing my friends were close especially Robin, they all came running through when they stopped.

"What in the world happened here?" Conner asked as they all stared at the area I glanced as well seeing the gigantic holes in the ground and trees toppled over or cut in half, the League members that were present also stepped into the area and looked around horrified expressions clear on their faces.

Batman kept his stoic expression and looked at me Grimoire floated over to me and I immediately held it to my chest for comfort "Nalah we need to take you with us," Batman said walking up.

I stepped back tears stung my eyes as they slid down my face, before I began shaking my head violently "_No, no I won't go with you_," I yelled out they all looked confused but that was my intention "_Get me out of here_," I cried as the Grimoire lit up and I disappeared in a flash off blinding white light.


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to thank Squadron and piggthelaw for the reviews. **

**Warning this chapter will be changing Point of View so be prepared and there will not be a lot of action only a little at the end.**

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either a spell or in a different language.**

Chapter 10: Yin and Yang

**Mt. Justice**

**December 27****th**** 10:30 EDT**

"After the events in the Caledonian Forest we have decide to split up and search for Nalah you are to remain behind as she could be extremely dangerous," Batman said looking at us and then he Zeta-ed out of the cave leaving us alone.

Silence hung over all of us as Batman's words echoed none of us could believe what happened and none of us knew what to do, "It seems that we are forbidden from helping our friend," Aqualad said and that resulting in Conner punching the wall.

"We can't just sit here and ... and not help Nalah she's our friend just like Kaldur said," Conner yelled M'gann placed a comforting hand on his shoulder we all knew that Conner and Nalah were like siblings as they understood being unfamiliar with the world.

"And what do you suppose we do?" Red asked being on the team the shortest time him and Nalah were at logger-heads for most of it considering she was always protecting the others from his accusations but we knew he some-what cared about her "Go gallivanting around the world searching for her," Red added.

"Yes," Zatanna's steady voice said and we all looked at her surprised that she was the calm voice of reason as we expected her to be hysterical "To me, Conner and M'gann Nalah is a sister, to Artemis and Kaldur she's a close friend and comrade, to Robin and Wally she is a good friend whilst to you she may only be an ally to us she _**is **_family," Zatanna stated to Red.

"I agree with Zatanna. We can't just let the League deal with this, Nalah's is _**our**_ teammate and that means she is _**our**_ responsibility," Artemis said "And right now she _**needs us**_," Artemis added and we all looked at Aqualad who nodded his head I pulled up the globe and Zatanna used the locator spell to find Nalah.

Several red dots appeared on the globe "I'm no magician but is that even possible?" I asked Zatanna and she shook her head but even she looked unsure.

"It seems we will have to split up. Kid and Artemis will go to Tokyo, Superboy and Miss Martian you will head to Dublin, myself and Zatanna will go to Moscow, Red Arrow you will head to Sydney and Robin you will head to Cairo," Aqualad said and we all nodded.

"Here you'll need these," Zatanna said handing out small silver balls "Me and Nalah created them so that we would be able to find the team if any of us were lost," Zatanna explained.

"How do they work?" Kid asked tossing the ball up and down.

"When you're in Nalah's area of magic they'll activate just follow them," Zatanna added and Aqualad ordered us to get going we all changed into civilian clothing and then set off.

**Tokyo **

**December 28****th**** 01:40 JST**

The neon lights of the signs flashed over my faces and blocked out the light of stars and moon, and the sounds of the city echoed up to the rooftop Kid Flash was racing down below and I was jumping from the rooftops looking for any clues.

The silver ball was clutched tightly in my hand I waited for something anything to happen just so that I would know if we were close to Nalah "_Anything yet_?" Kid's voice crackled over the comm.

"No. If something does happen I'll contact you," I replied he was still mad at me about the whole ditching them incident but at the moment I couldn't care less about that Nalah was the most important thing.

Suddenly I felt something almost like a chill up my spine then a light began to glow from my hand I opened it up and the silver ball floated into the air "Kid it's active," I told him and I began to follow it as it floated off.

As I chased it I barely noticed civilisation fall away until I had to jump down into a forest and was picked up by Kid Flash seconds afterwards "Hey put me down," I said.

"No," Kid replied "Nalah needs to be found right away if anything happened to her I would forgive myself," Kid said "I don't flirt with her or even like her in that sense but it is fun being able to teach someone about science and Nalah really wanted to learn," Kid admitted.

"I won't say a word about that if you don't say anything about what I'm about to say," I said and Kid looked at me before nodding "Nalah's sweet and kind but she's also lonely when I discovered what was upsetting her I really began to understand her she feels like she doesn't fit in but she need to know we're her family and are always there for her," I said and Kid smiled before stopping.

We stood in front of a shrine were the silver ball had also stopped there stood Nalah she was looking at us but something was different about her she was dressed in a white jacket that looked a little like a kimono, a long pleated red skirt and red and white ribbons were tied in her hair.

"_Why are you searching for me_?" Nalah asked but her voice echoed around the area.

"Because you're our friend," Kid said.

"_How can I be you're friend you don't even know me_?" The apparition asked, because it had to be as Nalah would never talk like that.

"We can learn it can take days, weeks even years but we want to get to know you, to understand you, to befriend you," I said.

"_It is useless to hope for a future full of light and goodness when you're past is only stained with darkness and evil_," The apparition said before it disappeared completely and the silver ball dropped to the floor.

"Well that was weird," Kid stated.

"Hey I thought you guys were told to stay out of this?" Flash's voice said behind us we turned to face him and surprisingly Green Arrow was also with him as well.

"Yeah we were but Nalah's is our friend and she needs our help so whether the league likes it or not-," Kid began and I placed my hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"We are going to interfere because you guys would do the same if it was your friend," I finished and our mentors smiled.

**Dublin **

**December 27****th**** 17:10 IST **

I looked around the city as M'gann flew above in the Bio-ship I was furious at the league for trying to stop us but I was even more worried about Nalah the look on her face it didn't seem normal.

'_Superboy the ball activated_.' M'gann's voice informed over the mind link as I saw the silver light streak across the setting sun sky and I chased after it using my jumping ability to reach it but I just missed it.

'_Superboy I'm above get inside_.' I jumped up and landed in the Bio-ship and M'gann set off but she looked upset about something.

"M'gann what's wrong?" I asked looking at her as we followed the silver light.

"Well it's just I was thinking about your reaction in the cave and I wondered what exactly is your relationship with Nalah," M'gann I stood up and went over to her.

I placed my hand on hers' "M'gann me and Nalah are just friends ok I kind of view Nalah as my sister because like me and you she's in the same predicament of not understanding things," I told her and she kissed my cheek.

"Besides I think Nalah likes someone else," I added and squeezed her hand for comfort and she smiled then the bio-ship stopped.

We exited the Bio-ship and looked up to see a church M'gann turned the Bio-ship in to camouflage mode and we went inside the entire place was empty but music resounded throughout the building.

We looked around until we saw a black haired girl dressed in a rather old style dress sat at the organ playing the music, we approached her and she looked at us revealing Nalah's face but something was wrong.

"_The archer and runner did not convince me what makes you think you can_?" She asked and the voice echoed.

"Why did you run?" M'gann asked.

"_Why not_?" She asked "_To protect those I love I will gladly hide myself from them no matter the cost_," She added and then disappeared.

"What are you two doing here?" J'onn's voice asked behind us and we turned to see him and Superman.

"I don't care what either of you have to say Nalah is a member of our team," I said and gripped M'gann's hand and she squeezed back and stepped forward.

"And so it should be us looking for here not the league," M'gann added and the two leaguers looked stunned but J'onn smiled slightly.

**Moscow **

**December 27****th**** 20:24 MSK**

We looked around the snow covered city for any trace of Nalah but we couldn't seem to find anything I gripped the silver ball tightly as Aqualad was asking people with they saw her but to no such luck.

"Kaldur I'm worried what if something bad happens to her… what if she gets hurt and she, she-," I began but started to get hysterical Kaldur placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not panic Zatanna we will find her no matter what," Aqualad said and I managed to calm down when the silver ball activated and it shot off we rushed off to find where it would lead us.

We arrived a huge cathedral with different towers and was made of red bricks "We should go in," I said and we slipped inside a choir was singing at the centre and candles lit the room a woman in a traditional red Russian dress stood behind one of the columns.

We headed over to her and she looked at us showing Nalah's face "Nalah I'm glad we found you," I said and reached for her but she stepped back.

"_Why are you happy to see me_?" She asked her voice echoing, me and Kaldur looked at each other before turning back to her.

"Are we not allowed to greet our friends warmly?" Kaldur asked and to be honest I was surprised by Nalah's question as well.

"_Warmth. How can there be warmth in this land of ice_?" Nalah asked.

"Because if your friends are by your side then no matter how cold you might feel on the outside you'll always be warm on the inside," I said.

"_A barren heart will forever be froze in fear of becoming attached_," She said and then faded away which was shocking.

"It appeared she was merely a mirage," Doctor Fate said behind us and we turned to see him and Aquaman.

"We heard what you both said and I can guess you care about her a lot," Aquaman said.

"My king I respect you but Nalah is our friend and I must put my friends above my king and mentor," Aqualad said and I nodded smiling Aquaman simply nodded.

**Sydney **

**December 28****th**** 03:30 AEDT **

I looked around for the witch but I couldn't see her anywhere 'Why am I even bothering to look for her?' I questioned myself as I wandered the streets of Sydney.

"Looks like something is troubling you Red?" A voice said and I looked to see Cheshire in civilian clothes as well.

"What do want?" I asked.

"So rude I just want to talk," Cheshire said smiling I just glared at her.

"I have nothing to say to you," I said and walked past her, but she called out to me.

"If you don't like this person then leave her be," Cheshire said and I whipped back around to her.

"If I do that, then the others won't be happy," I said and tried to walk away but Cheshire appeared in front of me.

"Who this girl is she must be special to them," Cheshire said she then kissed me and walked off "See you later Red," She said and disappeared I sighed and rubbed my temples when the silver ball activated.

"Finally," I said and chased after it coming to the royal Botanical Gardens, I continued to follow the ball until I arrived inside the Glass Pyramid.

"_Even the red archer searches_," A voice said and I turned to see Nalah sat on a bench as she twirled a clustered flower or a cluster of flowers in her fingers.

"Don't sound so surprised, I'm only doing this for the others," I said and she looked at me.

"_Why? You don't care about me or them so why_?" She asked and that irritated me.

"I do care about the team and they care about you somehow even though we don't get along you have made them your family and their my friends so to help my friends I'll help their family," I said it was out of character for me to say something like that but after what Cheshire said I finally realised why I was doing this.

"_Even within families deception and mistrust is breed, so how can anyone truly have a family_?" She asked and disappeared leaving my very confused.

"Quite the unusual girl isn't she Roy?" Canary said behind me and she walked up to stand beside me she picked up the flower.

"I'm not much of a florist but I do that this flower is a Hydrangea," She said handing it to "And a Hydrangea symbolises perseverance," Canary said.

"I don't particularly like her but I know she has a good heart," I said and Canary smiled at me as I clutched the flower in my hand 'I hope the others find her soon' I thought. 

**Luxor Temple **

**December 18:40 **

I chased after the silver ball whilst holding my arm over my mouth to stop the sand from getting in, luckily my mask prevented any sand entering my eyes I looked around at the temple which had strange shadows across it caused by the pale moonlight.

I looked ahead to see Nalah, and it struck me that she looked beautiful the moonlight gave her pale skin a different light whilst her black hair was being blown gently by the wind her back was towards me so I couldn't see her eyes.

"Nalah thank goodness you're safe," I called out to her she turned to me and was surprised to see me, her eyes sparkled in the light but they seemed different.

"Why are you here Robin?" She asked as she looked at the sand swirling on the ground.

"I came to find you," I said, I was being to worry something was defiantly troubling her "Nalah what's wrong?" I asked her stepping forward a bit.

"Nothing soon all of you will be safe," She said and turned away from me, I was about to call out to her when my foot kicked something I looked to see Grimoire on the floor I picked it up.

Looking down I saw the pentacle but something about it was different instead of different coloured wax the wax was black this time also Nalah was facing the single point where as normal she was facing the double points, suddenly the Grimoire flipped open and there written was a phrase I didn't want to see _**Help Her! **_

"Nalah what is going on?" I asked and she turned to look at me and she was holding a book with a pitch black cover.

"I am not using Grimoire as it cannot provide the spell I need," She said and held up the other book "But this grimoire can," She added.

"What spell is it exactly?" I asked.

"Since you're here I may as well tell you," Nalah said and turned to face me completely "It is a spell of black magi origins. It is a spell to banish my soul living my body empty, a lifeless husk," I said.

"What? Why would you do that?" I yelled at her.

"Because you are in danger by being around me," Nalah yelled back before turning around and focused on the book.

"We can help you whatever is wrong we want to help," I said "Nalah please don't do this," I added.

"_**NO**_!" Nalah yelled "I will not endanger the people I care about now leave me alone," Nalah scream and she turned and black blots flew from the book I managed to dodge them.

I looked up to see a faint black light surrounding the pentacle and I then began to run forward stepping inside the pentacle's area, suddenly Nalah threw her hand out and said something and the light disappeared immediately and Nalah turned to me fury pooling in her blue depths.

"Why did you do that I'm trying to protect-," Nalah began but I knocked the other grimoire from her hand, covered her mouth and pulled her into a hug by wrapping my other arm around her waist.

"I may not know what happened but I do know this, all of us even Roy were worried about you and we went searching for you even though the league told us not to we couldn't ignore the fact you were out here along and possibly hurt as well," I said tightening my grip on her waist.

"We are friend and family not just teammates if something is bothering one of us then it is bothering all of us," I said and she pulled back at bit looking at me she then smiled and placed her head against my chest.

"Robin," Nalah said she then said something in Anglo-Saxon English but I could guess its' meaning, _thank you_.

"Come on let's go home," I said and she smiled at me before erasing the traces of her ritual and she made the other grimoire disappear and I lead her to Zeta Tube, however neither of us knew that Batman had seen the whole exchange and secretly he was proud of what we did.

**Happy Harbour**

**December 28****th**** 03:30 EDT **

I was currently dressed in my Silver Sorceress outfit and I was sitting on the beach under the moonlit sky the stars seemed to twinkle even brighter to night I smiled and looked up at them Grimoire floated beside me I looked at it "I guess I over reacted didn't I?" I asked and it flipped open displaying a _**Yes**_.

"You can't blame me I was worried I would lose them that is something I don't want to happen ever," I admitted and the Grimoire understood.

"Hello daughter," Morgaine voice rang out and my head snapped in her direction.

"What do you want?" I asked as venom dripped from each word and she chuckled I then touched Grimoire causing her to disappear and Morgaine stopped laughing.

"Our battle was cut short so let me she how you have matured," Morgaine said and launched black bolts at me I raised my silver shield before firing a light beam at her.

She summoned the earth to stop it and laughed "Using the elements on me won't be much use little-," Morgaine began to I caught her off guard with a water stream.

"Don't start gloating yet," I told her "You're forgetting of every druid born I was the one most gifted in elemental magic even for my age," I said and I sent the sand surging forward, Morgaine jumped into the air and summoned the water turning it to ice and threw it at me I melted the ice with a fire shield.

"Shall we stop playing around?" Morgaine asked.

"Fine by me," I told her and threw one last silver bolt at her before jumping into the sky.

"_Ancient spirits hear my plea banish this monstrosity_," Morgaine chanted and a portal opened up behind me.

"_Power of the world give me strength_," I chanted and then I unleashed a light beam into the portal which blocked it up I then landed on the sand, Morgaine blasted me with black bolts which sent me flying into the air I looked down to see that no matter where I landed I would be heavily hurt.

"_Winds of the world allow me to land with peace_," I chanted as the winds softly lowered my body to the sand and also formed a natural barrier, after than I summoned five daggers and then using my telekinesis I threw them at Morgaine, she managed to block three of them but the other two pierced her body.

"Well you are certainly more ruthless," Morgaine stated but then laughed and I felt something hit me directly from above it seared my body almost like a thousand daggers were puncturing my skin.

I summoned a light orb and sent it spiralling out dispersing the darkness but I was breathing heavy I attempted to heal myself but I couldn't I then felt something hit me form behind sending my flying I slammed into the sand and rolled a little.

'Damn she shut off my magic.' I realised.

'_Do something_!' Curse exclaimed.

'Shut up.' I told her as I pushed myself up however suddenly Morgaine had her hand on my forehead and her fingers held a tight grip I attempted to pry her hand off but I wasn't as strong as the others.

"I heard every word you just said earlier little Nalah," Morgaine and I looked at her still struggling.

"How if Curse hurt them you wouldn't be able to leave with yourself," Morgaine said and I stopped glaring at her.

"What about it?" I asked still with a tight grip on her hand.

"Come to Santa Prisca on December 30th at around six in the evening," Morgaine said and I continued to glare at her.

"And what if I don't want to?" I asked spitefully.

Morgaine bent down to my ear "Well if you don't then I'll let Curse become the dominant personality" Morgaine said and my eyes widened in fear she smirked at my face before pushing me back and I glared at her.

"Fine for my friends I'll be there," I said.

"Little Nalah when they find out, it won't matter why they betray you," Morgaine said and she laughed before wind blew and she disappeared and I was in my room in the cave.

I sat on the bed and curled into a ball I then began to break down crying as the fear for my friends and for myself along with everything that had just happened overwhelmed my already unstable mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to thank Squadron and piggthelaw for the reviews.**

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either a flashback, a spell or in a different language.**

Chapter 11: - Usual Suspects

**Washington D.C. **

**December 30****th**** 09:16 EST **

I sat in the back room of the Hall of Justice watching the induction of five new members into the league and since one had a young companion she was joining us her name was Rocket but that was all I knew about her she seemed like a pretty fun girl.

The news report revealed that Captain Marvel was there and I smiled "I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out," Wally said "And I love the fact that there is a ten year old on the league," Wally said.

"There is!" Rocket exclaimed I threw a water ball at Wally's head which missed because Robin jabbed him in the ribs so I dispersed the water before it made contact.

As Superman was handing out the membership cards Rocket complained about being locked away instead of celebrating with her mentor and Aqualad welcome her to our world.

When Green arrow accepted Red Arrow the original three cheered "Way to go Roy," Wally yelled.

"At last he has his wish," Kaldur acknowledged.

"First of us to make it," Robin added "No one will call him a sidekick anymore," Robin finished.

"Wait. Since when is being a sidekick a bad thing?" Rocket asked and we all looked at them "You sidekicks were my inspiration," Rocket added on.

Robin was about to explain when is watch beeped and when he pressed a holographic screen popped up "What did you do this time?" I asked from behind him and he jumped three feet in the air.

"How did you?" Robin asked as everyone laughed including myself.

"You're not the only one who can sneak around without being hear or seen," I told him and he shot a playful glare at me before telling us we had to go and we headed out to the Bio-Ship.

**Smokey Mountains**

**December 30****th**** 10:48 EST **

We flew over a snow-covered mountain range "Are… are you sure it's her? I mean are you absolutely positive?" Artemis asked when Robin revealed that a camera had caught Cheshire.

"See for yourself," Robin said and pulled up more images one displaying Cheshire in normal clothes stepping onto a plane with the case from New Orleans.

"Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen," Robin said and another image appeared on a prison photo with Cheshire real name on it "But you've seen her without her mask what do you think?" Robin asked Artemis who confirmed that it was her.

"Agreed but focus on what she carries," Aqualad said "Is that the case you and Nalah saw in New Orleans. The one that got away?" Aqualad asked.

I looked at Artemis to see if she recognised it and she nodded to me "Yes," We answered simultaneously.

"Ok I'm guessing from the mug shot that this Cheshire is the bad guy," Rocket said attracting our attention "But what's so important about that case?" Rocket asked.

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin asked pulling up an image of a group of people and a monkey.

"And their giant evil plants uh yeah," Rocket said.

"Evil Plants?" I asked and Artemis said she'll explain later and I nodded.

"The team and the league put them in prison but their allies still scheme," Aqualad explained "And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans," Aqualad added.

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans but someone screwed up," Kid said looking at Artemis and I promptly kicked his leg "Ow Nalah," Kid hissed and Artemis smiled.

M'gann said that we were approaching Cheshire's jet but when we arrived the jet was destroyed and M'gann said that there were no survivors "Don't be so sure M'gann," I said and we all exited the Bio-Ship to look for the case.

Everyone was talking about why other people weren't present but I ignored it and walked over to Superboy "Hey Conner," I said and he looked at me "When I was alive there where some pretty bad disasters nothing on this scale of course but even then the bodies of the dead didn't vanish," I said and he nodded understanding what I saying.

"Where are the bodies?" Superboy called out to the others.

"Here's one," Cheshire's voice called out and we looked to see her on a ridge slightly above us "And it is stunning," She added.

"I am flora not fauna," Riddler's voice called out and I growled his riddles annoyed me, I enjoyed solving riddles but when he constantly talked in them it got annoying.

"I am foliage not trees. What am I?" He finished his riddle.

"About to become schick kabob," I mumbled causing Robin, Sueprboy and Zatanna to smile and my threat.

Riddler snapped his fingers and strange metallic objects burst out of the ground surrounding the area top most part of the area we were in, they glowed green and a bubble appeared around us.

"Come on you can get this," Riddler said "I am shrubbery not grass. What am I? I," Riddler said stopping before he could answer the riddle.

"Am Bush," Robin finished the riddle and I got the implication 'We were set up.' I growled in my thoughts.

'_Hmm. Maybe there really is a mole_.' Curse stated.

Riddler said that they were basically her to stop us '_Go_!' Aqualad ordered and I smiled summoning my staff and held out my hand to Zatanna she smiled and we linked hands '_Shake this snowglobe_' Zatanna told me the spell and I smiled we chanted it and a localized snowstorm appeared.

I threw silver bolts at minions using Apokoliptian technology which caused the weapons to overload and short out.

I saw Aqualad about to be swallowed by liquid rock and so I caused the rock to harden again before it reached him and then I kicked the guy's feet out from under him and short-circuited the device I rushed over to rocket and caused some rocks to block the electrical charge and she stood up.

"Thanks," she said and took off flying.

"Back to the fight," Aqualad said and I nodded after our little disagreement we had made up and apologised to each other I continued to fight when at one point Robin called out in my mind.

'_SB you're flying_!?' Robin exclaimed and I looked up to see that he really was flying.

'But he can't.' I stated.

'_Suspicious_.' Curse said and I was glad that my magical barriers preventing anyone with telepathy from hearing Curse.

Superboy continued to fight eventually causing an avalanche I grabbed Grimoire from my satchel and it open to the correct page "_Ancient spirits of wind and water hear me. Control of snow is what I seek grab me this gift_," I chanted as it would allow me to control the large amount of snow that was falling.

I attempted to push it back but that was too much, and so I began to direct it in a direction that none of my teammates were however even that was too much and I let go feeling drained from the force of the magic but the snow was on top of Artemis.

I almost scream out but through the snow I swear I saw Cheshire save her but I couldn't be sure I used the wind to fly up to wear Zatanna and Robin were I saw Riddler tied up in a straightjacket and he complained about being in Belle Reve not Arkham "_Gag him_," I said and he was immediately silence.

"Is it always like this?" Rocket ask Zatanna who confirmed.

I tapped her shoulder and pointed at the snow "You're right we should stop it," Zatanna said we linked hands and stopped the snowstorm but I collapsed to my knees.

"Nalah you ok?" Zatanna asked as everyone gathered around me whilst Robin and Conner helped me to my feet.

"Yeah I'm just a little drained at the moment I guess my full power hasn't returned yet," I said and they helped me back to the Bio-Ship and after contacting the League we went back to the cave.

**Mt. Justice **

**December 30****th ****15:45 EST **

"Tell me if this sounds familiar," Batman said "You hacked league systems, disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives and your initiative resulted in the capture of three escape felons. Proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity. Well done," Batman said and I looked at the original team.

"And then there's this Bio-technology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry," Batman assessed Icon picked one up to examine it.

"Thought I am unfamiliar with this species, the bio component is clearly not of Earth," Icon said.

"We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study," Batman said and the leaguers left after Rocket and Icon had a quick talk.

"You guys seriously did all of that before?" I asked.

"Yeah it was the night we meet Superboy," Robin said and I nodded understanding.

"You realise we were set up," Robin said turning to the current situation of what happened at the mountains.

"Yes Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us," Aqualad said and I knew where this was going.

"Not the mole thing again," Artemis said placing her forehead against her fingers.

"Mole thing?" Rocket asked "Again?" rocket asked and to be honest I could be angry at her confusion.

"We got Intel that there maybe to a traitor on the team," Kid said.

"Mainly Artemis, M'gann, me or Nalah," Conner snapped.

"It is more complicated than that," Aqualad tried to reason but Superboy went to walk away when Aqualad called out "But your recent behaviour does concern me," Aqualad said, "Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed," Aqualad added.

Superboy didn't seem to hear him when suddenly he bent over and held his head he when stood up "There's something I need to do" Superboy said and we all looked at him.

**Santa Prisca **

**December 30****th**** 18:00 ECT **

The spiralling portal opened and I stepped out and the scene shocked me, Lex Luthor and his bodyguard, Queen Bee, Sportsmaster, Cheshire, a large, grotesque, dark coloured monster and a fairly large Hispanic man with dark brown eyes, and seems taller than the average man.

He wore brown cargo pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt that was tucked in his pants. His belt had a fairly large buckle. He wore black gloves and black boots. He also wears a black and white mask. He was surrounded by other men but the shocking was that M'gann, Conner and Artemis were there as well.

I whipped around to Morgaine "_I swear if you've brought them_-," I began in Old English.

"_Child they came of their own freewill so do not threaten me_," Morgaine cut me off but I glared at her.

"Nalah of all people I never expect you," Conner said.

"Yeah well black blood makes for black decisions," I said shrugging.

"So this is your daughter Morgaine I must say she matches the description of the one Klarion is always whining about," Luthor says.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Morgaine said.

"Give me more shields and I'm in too," Conner said and Luthor walked up to him.

"My boy you're a terrible liar," Luthor said Conner went for him but Luthor stopped him by saying 'Red Sun'.

"What do you want us to do?" Artemis asked.

"You three follow me," Sportsmaster said pointing at me, Artemis and M'gann.

"Be careful around Sportsmaster he doesn't tolerate disobedience," Mordred said.

"Whatever," I said and thought back to the events that transpired earlier at the cave.

"_There's something I need to do" Superboy said and we all looked at him "Something I need to tell you. Last month on Thanksgiving I went back to Cadmus found a few things out," Superboy said. _

"_When I was cloned only half the DNA was Superman's, the other half was human. That's why I don't have, will never have full Kryptonian powers," Superboy finished. _

"_You sure because you sure seemed to have them today," Robin said. _

"_Yeah Conner I saw you flying," I added remembering what had happened earlier. _

"_I've been using these," Superboy said and pushed up his sleeve to reveal a black shape the same shape as Superman's shield. "Shields they suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision but I think I also get angry well angrier I'm sorry," Superboy said. _

"_Where did you get those?" Aqualad asked, and to be honest I think we were all curious about how he got them. _

"_From my human father Lex Luthor," Superboy admitted and everyone was shocked whilst I didn't know him at all I had been informed that he was a shady businessman who had connections in the criminal world. _

"_Lex Luthor is your dad?" Robin asked as if he couldn't understand to be honest I don't think anyone could. _

"_He's summoned me to Santa Prisca," Superboy said and I flinched although no one noticed luckily. _

I walked past Superboy with M'gann and Luthor ordered the monster to bring Superboy along, suddenly Artemis ran forward and shot and arrow at Blockbuster.

I had rolled out of the way in time avoiding the hit and continued to remember more.

"_Ah listen, Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA," Artemis said and she pulled up three images of three different villains two I recognised as Cheshire and Sportsmaster the third was of a woman. _

_She had black hair and dark eyes with the same olive skin tone as Cheshire ,she wore a bodysuit that was burnt-orange and brick-red in colour, at her waistline, there were two, large tiger stripes that were also on her shoulders. On her chest was the marking of a feline paw-print. She also had a large tiger-stripe that runs down her neck and black, facial paintings around her eyes and upper cheek the image stated her as being retired. _

"_My mother is Huntress and ex-con, the rest of my family aren't even ex. My dad's Sportsmaster and he's sending my sister Cheshire fly me to Santa Prisca too," Artemis explained _

"_That's why," Wally realised her reasoning behind her action during the New Orleans events. _

"_Yeah I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out," Artemis said. _

"_I knew," Robin said and we all stared at him in shock "Hey I'm a detective," Robin said "But it never mattered you aren't your family. You're one of us," Robin said. _

"_I knew as well," I said and everyone looked at me "I kind of overheard Cheshire calling herself your sister during the New Orleans case and I also asked Grimoire to get any information it could about her and Sportsmaster discovering your secret by accident," I admitted. _

"_But I don't care your my friend and I trust," I said and she smiled. _

The arrow connected with the monster and it covered it in foam preventing it from touching Superboy, "Sorry dad wanted to play you like you played me. But I'm can't let them mess with Superboy's head," Artemis said with and arrow pointed at her family.

Suddenly M'gann levitated Artemis but she did it just as Sportsmaster was about to hit her and I remembered even more.

_Wally had gone over to Artemis "So who's next?" Wally asked I knew he meant it as a joke but I decided to get __**everything **__off my chest but before I could speak M'gann did. _

"_I am," M'gann said and this shocked me off all the people she was the one I least expected to have any secrets. _

"_I swear I has kidding," Wally said holding his hands up. _

"_Queen Bee's been blackmailing me, she wants me in Santa Prisca too," M'gann said. _

"_Blackmailing how?" Aqualad asked and this concerned me as well. _

"_She knows my __**true **__Martian form," M'gann said I remembered when she showed us but something always felt uneasy about it but I trusted her. _

"_Bald M'gann you care-," Robin said but he was stopped. _

"_No," M'gann cut him off, she sighed and transformed into by my guess her real true form. She transformed into a creature with white skin, long limbs and a hunchback. _

_The others gasped in shock but I just blinked and Superboy didn't even seem affected "I realised you would never accept me if you saw what I really am," M'gann said crossing her limbs over her chest. _

"_What the hell are you saying," I snapped gaining everyone's attention "My people the druids were hunted down simply for being different I understand what it is like to be afraid but I embraced my differences because I had people to accepted me," I said and walked up to M'gann wrapping my arms around her. _

"_M'gann encouraging what Nalah just said did we truly seems so shallow?" Aqualad asked and M'gann admitted she was afraid. _

"_You don't have to be," I said pulling back from my hug and let Superboy talk to her they had a mind conversation and I knew that M'gann would be alright. _

M'gann continued to levitate Artemis and then she telekinetically pushed Queen Bee knocking her out.

"Nalah get rid of this pest," Morgaine said, I raised my hand and began to surround her with flames whilst I remembered the final it my confession.

"_So anyone else?" Rocket asked as M'gann reverted to her normal form. _

"_Me," I said attracting everyone's attention. _

"_You but how?" Superboy asked shocked everyone was by the surprised on her face. _

"_Where should I start?" I asked knowing I had so much to tell them Zatanna summoned some boxes for us to sit on then she and Artemis sat near me. _

"_Are you also being summoned to Santa Prisca?" Aqualad asked. _

"_Yes," I said "My mother is Morgaine le Fay and my brother Mordred," I said. _

"_But you hate them and how can you be related to them?" robin asked. _

"_I was born in the year the year 519, the year I was sealed in the crystal was 532," I said. _

"_Wait you're that old but how do you look this young?" Rocket asked. _

"_That can be explained later for now we understand why-," Aqualad began but I stopped him _

"_That isn't all like M'gann I'm being blackmailed," I said. _

"_How?" Robin asked. _

"_There is another side to me a side that is just as skilled in magic but lacks the control thus her powers are destructive she is also joyful about causing pain," I said._

"_Wait so you have what split personality disorder?" Wally asked. _

"_I don't know all I do know is that she is alive and dangerous and Morgaine is threatening to made her the dominant personality and if that happened," I stopped shivering. _

"_That's why you were going to kill yourself is you die she dies," Robin realised and I nodded. _

"_Nalah you don't have to go through this alone we're here for you," Robin said and I smiled at them. _

M'gann started to grow weak when I pulled the flames back and threw them at Morgaine and Mordred surprising them after that M'gann rotated Artemis around allowing her to fire the arrow and told Superboy it was safe for him.

I held my hand in the air and sent out a beam of light to blast the creature off of Sueprboy I then had to dodge Mordred who held his sword out I raised an eyebrow whilst Morgaine stood next to him.

"You are in a lot of trouble Nalah," Morgaine said as she summoned her black bolts.

"You're not my mother," I retorted back and jumped into the air firing silver bolts at them and that was when the rest of the team decided to join the fight.

"If you think some children are a match for me you are wrong," Morgaine said.

"I'm your opponent," I said and she launched a black beam at me but I counted with a beam of light they seemed to be equal in power as I held my ground but I saw Mordred charging at me I managed to blow him away with Telekinesis but the light was pushed back sending me flying.

I used the wind to steady myself before summoning dagger and sending them at Morgaine and Mordred.

Mordred used the wind to get up to my height and attempted to stab me but a smoke bomb went off and I lowered myself to the ground Mordred fell and began coughing "Hey don't you know that's rude," Robin said and he began to fight Mordred.

I rushed up to Morgaine and summoned the four elements before launching them at her, she manage to block two of them those being water and earth, but the other two mixed together and I used an argumentation spell to strength it and she was caught off guard.

"I know when to make a tactical retreat but we will meet again Nalah. Come Mordred!" Morgaine said Mordred managed to disengage from the struggle he had with Robin and raced over to her and they teleported away.

Robin walked up to me and handed me Grimoire "Thanks for looking after it," I said and he smiled we gathered with the rest of the team.

"It is always like this," Rocket exclaimed and I laughed at her remark.

"Told you," Zatanna said.

"Hey disaster averted feeling the aster," Robin said and I shook my head at him.

"Agreed this has been a good day," Aqualad said we headed over to the Bio-Ship and everyone sat down and looked at me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked then I waved my hand and a light shone from Artemis and Zatanna when it died down they pulled off their gloves and the mark of a magic promise was gone and I smiled at them.

"Well first off who the heck is your father?" Zatanna asked and I thought about that.

"To be honest I don't know Morgaine never specified who but using the very subtle remarks and clue I think it could have been Merlin," I said.

"Ok next one why does Mordred seem weaker?" Robin asked.

"Because he is, comparing me and Mordred I've always had more of an affinity for magic than him I think it is because there is more human in him than in me," I asked.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked confused.

"Mordred is the son of Arthur Pendragon and Morgaine le Fay. Arthur is pure human no magic in him what so ever but Morgaine is a Half-Fae Half-Human making Mordred ¾ human and ¼ fae," I said.

"Ok before you explain your blood what's a fae?" Wally asked.

"Fae is their oldest name but they have others most common are the Fair Folk or Fairies," I said and this shocked everyone.

"As for my blood it is complicated," I said "When I was young Morgaine had always said I was cursed and other druids were afraid of me I later discovered why," I said.

"It is because I am ¼ Fae, ½ human and I am also ¼ demon," I said.

"Demon?" Artemis exclaimed.

"It is extremely weak but because of that and the fae part of me I have a stronger affinity for magic than Mordred," I explained.

"Thank you for trusting us with these secret and to the rest of you now let us go home," Aqualad said and M'gann returned the Bio-Ship to the mountain


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Enjoy and I only own Nalah and the Grimoire also anything in italics is either a spell or in a different language. **

**Also to my readers thank you for sticking with this story and I will be doing the Invasion storyline.**

Chapter 12: - Auld Acquaintance

**Mt. Justice **

**December 31****st**** 07:16 EST **

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victory but one thing has not changed," Aqualad said.

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting inside Intel about us," robin added.

"Yeah but at least we know none of us are the mole," Wally said him and Artemis made up afterwards so all the tension had disappeared which I was glad for.

We entered into the main area to see Red Tornado and Batman standing there I felt a chill run up my spine "Is me for did it colder in here?" I whispered to Zatanna who shrugged.

"That's correct, the mole was Red Arrow," Batman told us and I don't think anyone believed him as the three original members argued that it couldn't be possible.

"Unfortunately the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another Project Cadmus clone," Red Tornado told us.

"We have learned, the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick. The clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League," Batman said and explained why Red Arrow became who he was.

"When he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately I had deduced Red Arrow was a clone, we were prepared," Batman explained but something seemed off but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Savage was subdued but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive armed and dangerous," Tornado told us.

"If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus," Superboy said and we all realised the implication of what might have happened.

"What… what happened to the real Roy?" Robin asked.

"We don't know, he isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead," Batman said and the others looked upset but I couldn't understand why, did they even know the original Roy Harper I wondered.

"The clone Roy the team will find him," Aqualad said.

"Negative. Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now, leave him to us," Batman said, he then pressed the side of his mask "I'm needed on the Watchtower. Tornado stay with the kids," Batman said and left.

'_Clone or no clone Red Arrow was one of us we will go after him_.' Aqualad stated over the mind link Tornado walked up behind him but then he just suddenly froze and went limp M'gann and Conner asked what was wrong and Robin and Kid confirmed that he was offline and none of his systems were working.

'_Guys I'm sensing a low level mystic force at play, I don't know if it caused his shut down_. _Know that I think about it I was getting the same buzz off Batman_' Zatanna said.

'_So it wasn't just me_.' I said gaining everyone attention as I walked forward I held my hand in front of Tornado and followed it to the source reveal a piece of that strange thing that was in the case we got from Cheshire.

'_Batman he called us kids_. _He never does that_.' Robin said.

'_Guys look_.' I said handing it to Robin.

'_It's one of the Bio-tech chips we confiscated off Cheshire_.' Wally said.

'_Something is not right_. _Robin, Kid, Zatanna, rocket, Nalah see if you can get Tornado back on line, the rest with me to find Ro- Red Arrow_.' Aqualad said.

I grabbed his shoulder stopping him '_He is still the Roy Harper you knew don't forget that_.' I told him and he nodded before everyone else head off.

'_The problems hardware not software but where do we start?_' Robin asked.

'_If only Tornado had another body then we could ask him what happened_.' I said.

"He does," Zatanna said and pointed up to the hatch that lead to Tornado's quarters.

Me, Rocket and Zatanna went into the area and I found another metal man but this one looked human "Tornado was going to use this to understand humans more," Zatanna explained.

"Hopeful it will help us," Rocket said and we picked the body up and floated down Robin and Kid had set up a device which would transfer the consciousness.

The others set everything up whilst I looked at the Bio-Tech "Hey guys I think I might be ill but I'm sensing magic radiating off of this chip," I told them Robin came over and placed his hand against my forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever," He said and I smiled.

'_**Recognised Black Canary 13**_.' The automated voice said.

"Hey guys wanted to check in see how you're handling the- What are you doing to Red?" Canary asked.

"It's not how it looks," Kid protested.

"It looks like you're downloading his consciousness into a new body," Canary said.

"Ok it's pretty much exactly how it looks but-," Kid said and the downloading complete.

"Team get out of the cave now!" The other body cut Kid off.

Canary unleashed her Canary Cry but I managed to split it around us using the wind however some of the sound got threw tearing the other body in half.

"How did you do that?" Robin asked as I threw earth chucks at Canary which she dodge but a few stray bits caught her.

"Sound travels by wind," I stated as he jumped into the fight but Canary quickly defeat him but he managed to place a gas bomb on her and Rocket trapped her in a bubble and the gas knocked Canary out.

"Black Canary attacked us?" Zatanna asked almost as if she didn't believe it.

"Black Canary is the least of our problems. We must abandon the cave," The other body said, I let out a piercing whistle and Sphere came up turning into the Super Cycle.

"Everyone get on!" I ordered and they did after we bound and gagged Canary we hauled her and Tornado into the Cycle, Wolf came running up and hopped in "Ok girl we need to find Superboy. Think you can do that?" I asked and she gave a good sounding couple of beeps.

We excited the cave just as Icon and whoever else came with him arrived "Stay off your radios, let the Super Cycle track Superboy instructed her to mask all signals we cannot allow the League to track us," John which was the name of the other body said and I relayed that to Sphere.

"Right of course, just one question why is the Justice League after us?" Wally asked.

"Yeah would you kindly explain what the hell is going on?" I asked as I sat on one of the wheel covers.

"When Batman told you he discovered Red Arrow was a clone and stopped him he lied, the entire League is now under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage," John told us.

"Red Arrow seems to have been his means, his method was something Savage referred to as Starro-Tech. An alien bio-organism, infused with nano-technology and magic," John told us and I looked at the single piece we had knowing this was Starr-Tech.

"It shuts down the mind's anatomy allowing Savage to re-programme the individual to suit his needs, even my inorganic brain was not immune. But the process requires 0.16 nano-seconds to fully integrate with its' host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to create and internal sub-programme which would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person," John explained.

"Fortunately the Starro-Tech is body specific as John Smith I am now free of outside control," He finished up.

"This Starro-Tech it worked on super-powered humans, four flavours of alien and android, even Doctor Fate. Defeating all of you without a fight," Robin said and to be honest even I was shocked.

"Indeed a remarkable achievement, one not easily countered," John told us.

"This is insane. We are few, they are many and most of the team leant most of their skills from the League how the hell are we meant to beat them and save them?" I asked.

"Nalah surely you can defeat some of the League," John said.

"Yeah sure those with no powers and very few powers but someone like Superman or Doctor Fate. I know I can't do this alone," I said looking at the Starro-Tech "We need a cure," I said.

"But how?" Wally asked and I looked down biting my lip trying to think but then I remembered something both Robin and Wally taught me.

"Reverse-Engineering," I said, everyone looked confused "I'll explain when we're with the others," I said as I tried to sort out the idea in my head.

We managed to find the others but Canary woke up I quickly held a silver bolt in front of her "Don't even move," I said my voice deadly serious.

"Robin what have you found?" Aqualad asked as he didn't even flinch seeing me threaten Canary.

"Let me handle this," Rocket said and another bubble appeared around Canary.

"Thanks Rocket," I said and stepped away knowing that any move Canary made would be useless even if she tried to use her cry she could as I had placed a silencing spell on her.

"Well apparently the entire Justice League-," Robin began.

"Is under them mind control of Vandal Savage by the use of-," Aqualad stopped him and continued.

"Starro-Tech, an alien Bio-logical organism that is infused with nano-tech and magic," Wally finished.

"It seems we are all on the same page and by the way Red Arrow is not under the control of Starro-Tech he is also here with us," Aqualad said and Red Arrow came up.

"So Nalah what is you're great idea?" Robin asked but I looked at Canary and he got the idea Rocket created a partial hole and Robin threw another sleep gas bomb in and she was knocked out again.

"Well what if we reverse engineered the Starro-Tech to make a cure," I said.

"But how I mean we don't even know what kind of magic, nano-tech and organism were used," Wally said.

"I know it is a long shot but it is the only thing I could think of," I said.

"At least it is something we can use, after al what have we got to lose," Red Arrow said and Aqualad agreed we head to where Project Cadmus was and we convinced Guardian to give us one of his scientists.

Taking her we found another scientist who wasn't too happy to see the Team again but eventually agreed Aqualad then said that we should head to Atlantis we arrived at a secluded beach near Atlantis.

"Ok we are going to need a magic-user and some people who understand technology or science to help us," The Cadmus scientist Amanda Spence said.

"Understood I will go and get the best of those from Atlantis," Aqualad said.

"Please may I come?" I asked as I felt the strong pull of magic, Aqualad agreed I asked the spirits of water for their blessing and it resulted in webbed hands and gills we began to swim down to the depths.

We retrieved Queen Mera and the chief scientist and the four began to work on the Cure-Tech as it was dubbed by Wally Queen Mera said she would need help with the magic and so I went in and the two of us blasted it with magic after it was finished we took a piece and placed it on Canary.

**The Watchtower **

**December 31****st**** 23:16 EST **

We had managed to sneak into the Watchtower thanks to Tornado by, by-passing the security using Canary who had been cure along with Tornado and Red Arrow as decoys.

We dispersed throughout the Watchtower me, M'gann and Zatanna stuck together we entered a room to see one of the new members cutting meat Zatanna levitated a bit and M'gann using her invisibility was able to get the Cure-Tech on him.

We arrived near the Zeta-Tubes in time for Captain Marvel, Icon and Doctor Fate to return M'gann floated above and threw the three Cure-Tech down one hit Icon but doctor Fate destroyed the others and hit M'gann, Rocket tried to Cure him but he blocked it and threw her back Zatanna forced Captain Marvel into his kid mode which wasn't affected.

Doctor Fate was the only one to remain "Go I'll handle Fate," I said.

"But Nalah," Zatanna went to argue.

"Go!" I yelled and using my telekinesis I shoved them all through a door Fate threw an ankh at me but I dodge out the way and launched my own silver bolts he fired a golden beam but I barely blocked it with my shield we continued to fire silver bolts and ankh at each other but I was quick to realise I didn't have the power to match Fate.

I decided to do something completely risk I reached deep into my mind and found the barriers inside I reached an hand threw and I felt Curse's powers but not her mind flow threw me I stared at fate and collected lighting into my hands before firing it at him he countered with a golden stream of light but I kept pushing I then jumped into the air and threw a Cure-Tech a him guiding it with the wind and it struck him.

He collapsed and I walked up to him I attempted to use a spell to free Zatara but I couldn't 'I had better find the others.' I thought and ran off forgetting to close the tiny gap but Curse didn't even attempt to push through.

I found Superboy, Robin and their unconscious members "I see everything is going well," I said they both looked at me and seemed shocked "What?" I asked.

"Nalah have you looked in a mirror yet?" Robin asked and I shook my head then Superboy suggested I should summoning some water a turned it into a mirror and I saw that my eyes had turned into a rich violet shade and my hair and two streaks of platinum blonde I closed the gap and turned back to normal.

"Freaky, let's stop Savage," I said and we ran off I quickly grabbed Grimoire in case I need it.

We raced into the main room just time for Klarion and Savage to disappear even Wally couldn't catch them Aqualad walked over to a limbless Tornado "Congratulations team you have won the day," Tornado told us.

A screen came up proclaiming it was midnight on January 1st 'Happy New Year Justice League' another automated voice said and music began to play and I smiled feeling a peace despite what had happened recently.

Wally then picked Artemis up in a bridal style "I should have done this a long time ago," He said and Artemis agreed then they kissed I smiled and thought to myself about time.

M'gann and Conner also shared a kiss which made me giggle but when I looked up I saw Zatanna and Robin kissing and for some reason my heart hurt I pressed my chest lightly but didn't feel any physical pain.

"Liking this team more every day," Rocket said and kissed Aqualad's cheek.

"Human customs still elude me," Tornado said.

"You and me both red," I said not understanding why everyone decided to kiss suddenly or why my heart hurt so I decided to leave. I wandered the watchtower for a bit until I came to a huge window overlooking the earth seeing it form above made me realise just how much I didn't know about this world.

I looked at my hands and remembered the feeling of Curse's magic flowing through my vein I felt complete for some reason, maybe because our magic just like our minds were one and the same and I was blocking that part of my magic because I was blocking Curse.

"Hey Nalah," I heard Robin say and I turned to face him.

"Hey yourself should you be with the other," I said.

"Well when I saw you leaving I got worried so I followed you everything ok?" Robin asked placing a hand on my shoulder I looked at him and decided to tell him.

"When you saw me before with the violet eyes and blonde streaks that was because I had tapped into Curse's power and I realised that blocking that power is limiting my strength but if I unleash it, it will be a constant battle of mind dominance between me and Curse," I said.

"And what?" Robin asked.

"I've decided to leave and train hoping to someday control the power," I said and robin was shocked by my decision.

"No one here can teach me but someone out there can I just need to find them I sorry to do this Robin," I said.

"There is something else I need to tell you, for a while know I have been confused about my feelings for you and I wish to sort them out this is also a reason for my departure I believe some time away will help me," I said and Robin froze so I decided to act on impulse.

Placing Grimoire in its' Satchel I leaned up and placed my lips on his it was short and sweet I pulled back and open a portal and entered it 'Goodbye Robin.' I thought as I went off to find a teacher.


End file.
